


Stream Party

by GearHead



Category: One Piece
Genre: Adorable Monkey D. Luffy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Gamer Monkey D. Luffy, Luffy is a YouTuber, M/M, but he’s always adorable lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27830644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GearHead/pseuds/GearHead
Summary: Luffy's first Q&A video did not go over as well as he had hoped it would with his fanbase and now he and Law are left to deal with the aftermath.
Relationships: Franky/Nico Robin, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace, Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Nami/Nefertari Vivi, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 65
Kudos: 240





	1. One

“So, I think I’m going to do a few more before I call it a night.” 

It is just after 5 pm and Monkey D. Luffy, a popular YouTuber and Twitch Streamer, tells his audience. Anyone who is watching could tell that Luffy is clearly not in the best mood. His current shiny hunt on his Pokemon Moon game is getting long and there is still no sign of the Rockruff. He has been doing this hunt for what seemed like months now at this point and he is getting tired of it. He just wants to get the blue dog to appear on his screen so he could begin a new hunt. 

It also does not help that Luffy is rather tired. He started his day by editing a couple of videos for YouTube before beginning to stream on Twitch. He has been streaming for a couple of hours now and one can only continue to stare at a computer screen for so long. Plus, he just wants to end this stream so he can stop hunting for the shiny. He has over five hundred encounters now and there is no sign of the shiny he has been hunting. 

Don’t get him wrong, he loves his job and he especially loves his fans. If it is not for them, he would not be where he is now. He is so thankful to his audience everyday. But a few hundred encounters for a shiny Pokemon is kind of ridiculous and Luffy is over it. 

Plus, his boyfriend, Law, would be home any minute and he is getting hungry. He has been waiting for Law to get home so they could eat. It is about that time of day and Luffy is certain that Law is already on his way home. Luffy knows his boyfriends schedule all too well. 

Sure, there have been times where Law would get delayed by a surgery he was performing but it comes with the territory. Law is a surgeon at Flevance hospital, who specializes in Cardiac-thoracic surgeries. 

“Hard to say,” he says in response to a question. A viewer has asked him what his next shiny hunt will be after he finally gets the Rockruff. “I’m thinking of going for Salandit but I’m unsure.” He shrugs his shoulders, 

He rolls his eyes when he sees a comment from a viewer, asking him to marry them. He gets those kinds of comments on a daily basis and he never pays them any mind. There is only one man that he would ever accept a marriage proposal from. Luffy has been with Law for a year now and he loves Law with all of his heart. He would never dump Law for anyone. Ever.

“Well yeah,” he tells a completely different viewer, who asked him if he knows hunting Salandit could take just as long as his current hunt. In order to get Salazzle, the Salandit would need to be female. Luffy is well aware of that. “I know and I don’t care, I like Salazzle.” 

Suddenly, Luffy could hear a familiar voice. “I’m home,” Law announces his presence and Luffy just beams with excitement upon hearing his boyfriend’s voice

“Okay, I’m ending the stream here,” Luffy tells his audience, “as for what my next video series will be, I’ll let you guys know on Twitter so be sure to follow me.” 

Law shows up in the doorway of his office and continues to stand in the doorway while Luffy ends his stream. “Thank you for tuning in and I’ll see you guys next time. Straw Hat out.” He tells his viewers before pressing the button to stop the stream. “Torao.” He greets Law and swings around in his chair to stand up and throw his arms around his boyfriend’s neck in an embrace..

“Hey, sweetheart.” Law says, pulling his boyfriend closer. They pull apart after a few seconds and share a quick kiss. “How was your day?

“It was good, I got a lot of editing done but I’m no closer to finding the shiny I’ve been looking for though.” Luffy explains to Law, feeling Law’s bare hand slide up his shirt to run it along his boyfriend’s spine, leaving goosebumps on Luffy’s skin. 

“I’m sorry.” Law apologizes and the two pull apart before moving to leave the office but first Luffy turns off the lights since he is not planning to do anymore work for the night. “Are you hungry?” 

Luffy nods his head because when is he ever not hungry? “Yeah, I’m starving.” 

The doctor could not help but to smile at his boyfriend’s bluntness. “Well, how about after I take a quick shower and change, I’ll take you out for dinner. We can go to your favorite place.” 

“The Baratie?” Luffy could not help but ask because that is definitely his current favorite restaurant. It also helps that one of Luffy’s best friends, Sanji, owns the restaurant. They do tend to get busy, which is to be expected, so seating is hard to come by but Sanji would always find a way to squeeze them in somehow. 

“Yeah, sound good?” Law asks, to which Luffy smiles and replies, “always.”

The doctor stands up and the couple share one more kiss before Law disappears into the bathroom and Luffy walks into their shared bedroom to pick out what he would be wearing that night. He opted to wear a pair of red skinny jeans and a plain white tee underneath a black cardigan with his favorite sandals since it is still rather warm outside.

After a few minutes, Law comes out from the hallway to see his boyfriend sitting on the couch on his iPhone with his white labrador, Bepo, by his feet, chewing on a bone that Luffy must have given him while Law was in the shower. He cannot help but but stop and stare at Luffy.

Luffy notices Law looking at him and he blushes. “Torao!” He whines and covers his face with his hands, blushing. “Stop staring at me.”

Law could not stop himself from smiling. He knows how shy Luffy can get and to be honest, he has no idea why. Luffy is truly beautiful. No, actually the word beautiful does not even begin to describe his boyfriend, Luffy is ethereal. He still wonders why such a perfect angel is doing dating a scrub like him but he definitely will not complain. He is lucky to have Luffy in his life.

Plus, it will always be worth just to see that blush appear on Luffy’s face.

“I’m sorry,” Law could not stop the giggle from escaping and he opens the front door. “I can’t help it.” _Especially when it comes to you, Luffy._ But those are words Law would never say out loud. “Are you ready to go?” 

Luffy nods and stands up. “Remember, my curfew is ten, Toroa.” He joins Law in the doorway of their condo.

Law rolls his eyes. How could he forget when Luffy reminds him of it every single time they go out? “I know, I know.” 

With that, the two lock the door behind them and leave to enjoy their night.

* * *

To say Luffy is having a rough day would be an understatement. Getting woken up at five in the morning by Law’s alarm clock is not exactly ideal but he can live with that because that happens almost every morning when Law gets up to go ready for work 

The main thing that really put Luffy in a foul mood is the stupid monitor around his ankle. It’s bad enough that the thing weighs five pounds on its own but the fact that it feels as though his ankle is being weighed down by a five pound weight makes it even worse. Plus, it does tend to dig into his skin and make it painful to walk. 

Sometimes Luffy wishes he could just take it off. He hates every minute of having to wear it. He feels as though he has no privacy and that he is a prisoner. He cannot stay out any later than ten and he also cannot leave town. Unfortunately, that means no spontaneous weekend trips or no romantic get -a-way trips with Law. He sometimes feels as though he is being a hindrance to his friends and especially to Law since he has those limitations attached to him, thanks to the five pound, bulky black bracelet tethered to his ankle.

He might as well try to deal with it the best he could. 

If there is one thing that Luffy appreciates about Law, it is that he does his best to try and make this situation a little better for Luffy. Nothing about this is ideal though and Law knows that. But since both of them know the device is supposed to remain on Luffy at all times, no matter what, there is nothing either of them can do. 

Later that night, the couple are on the couch in the living room. Luffy is laying on the couch with his head on Law’s lap while scrolling through his phone, Law absentmindedly running his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair. Luffy is in heaven. Is there a better way to spend the evening than spending time with his boyfriend in their condo? Nope, definitely not.

Luffy decides his next video will be a Q&A. He has never done one of them before and figures it would be the perfect time. All he needs now are questions. 

_‘@StrawHatLuffy: Thinking of doing a Q &A. If you guys have any questions you want me to answer, send them in to me now.’ _

It does not take long for the replies to start coming in. Well, he gets tons of replies and mentions daily from his fans and within seconds of his tweets. He hardly ever checks his mentions though since he gets a lot of them. But this time, they start coming within seconds of his tweet and there are a ton of them, more than usual, which definitely catches Luffy off guard. “Mhmm, that was quick.” He says to no one in particular. 

That comment did catch Law’s attention though and he looks at Luffy. “What was?” 

“I posted that I was gonna do a Q&A and my audience started sending in questions rather quickly,” Luffy explains to Law, “that’s all.” 

With that, Luffy starts to scroll through his mentions to see what type of questions he is being asked and his eyes widen and he jolts up from Law’s lap, which surprises the doctor and quite concerns him as well. “Are you okay?” 

Luffy does not respond to Law. He keeps his eyes on his phone. Majority of the questions have to do with the same thing and that is if Luffy is in a relationship. There are even those that have a photo in them, asking Luffy if that is him or not. The picture itself had to have been taken the previous night when Luffy and Law went out. All you can see is the couple backs, not their faces. But in the picture, the taller guy has his arm thrown around the smaller one’s shoulders and the smaller one is resting his head on the taller one’s shoulder. He is not going to deny it, that is in fact him and Law.

The picture had been taken last night when Luffy and Law went to the Baratie. Since the Baratie is downtown and there are a lot of people there, there were not that many spaces available. Law had to park a few blocks away, meaning that they had to walk the rest of the way there. It was taken while they were on their way there, since the street was on the left side of the photo. 

“Oh shit,” Luffy mutters under his breath, loud enough for his boyfriend to hear. He jumps a little when he feels a hand on his right shoulder.

“Babe, what’s wrong?” Law asks as Luffy turns to look at him. Once Luffy sees his boyfriend’s concerned face, he can not hide it anymore. He passes his phone over to Law, who takes it with one hand while keeping the other on Luffy’s shoulder. “Someone was following us?” He says, surprised. 

“What am I going to do?” Luffy asks, panicking. “I wasn’t ready for it to come out yet, especially not like this.” 

Luffy covers his face with his hands. Yeah, all of his friends and grandfather know he is in a committed relationship with Law and most of them could not be happier for him. That he was able to find someone who truly cares for him and makes him happy. 

His audience, on the other hand, is a completely different story. Luffy knows that the majority of his audience are fans of his and genuinely enjoys the content he puts out. But there is also a decent amount of his audience that see him as eye candy, judging by some of the comments he receives. He cannot tell you the amount of times where he has gotten a marriage proposal or the offer to be taken on the best date of his life from those types of viewers. 

It is those viewers that he worries about the reaction if he does decide to come clean about his relationship. 

Plus, Luffy is certain he does have some homophobic viewers as well. His channel is too big to not have them as well.

“Hey,” Law says and puts his index underneath Luffy’s chin, making the younger boy look at him. “You know I love you, right?” Luffy nods his head in response, “and you love me right?”

“Torao,” Luffy replies rather exasperatedly as if he is mildly offended that Law is questioning his feelings for the doctor. “You know I do.” 

“Then I think you should tell your viewers about us.” Law says, 

“But-“ Luffy starts to say and looks down but he does not finish. 

Law cups his boyfriend's face and forces him to make eye contact with the doctor. “I know but it doesn’t make sense to hide it any longer.” Law’s hands fall from Luffy’s face and grab both of his hands. “They already know now and it will just make matters worse if you continue to stall.” 

Luffy has to admit that Law is right. With the photo circulating around the internet. His fanbase saw it and now they know. He might as well just admit it. 

“You know that I’m here and I will always be here for you. I love you, ” Law brings both of Luffy’s hands up to kiss his knuckles, “and I promise you that I’m not going anywhere. I’m in this for the long run.” 

Luffy certainly hopes that means marriage because even though he is young, he can see himself marrying Law in the not too distant future. 

_How did I get so lucky?_ Luffy asks himself. “I love you too, Torao.” Seriously, if it is anyone else, Luffy is sure they would have ditched him by now because of his current situation. But not Law. Law is still by his side and continues to stay. 

The doctor leans back against the corner of back and the armrest of the couch and opens his arms for the teen. Luffy knows what this means and he wastes no time. He crawls over towards Law and lays back against Law so his back is pressed up against his boyfriend’s chest. 

“Besides,” Law says, wrapping his arms around Luffy’s shoulders and across his chest. “It’s time the rest of the world knows I’m crazy for you.” 

Luffy giggles, resting his head against Law’s and pacing his hands on Law’s forearms. He just loves it when Law holds him like this. 

* * *

“Hey guys,” Luffy greets his audience with a wave. They may not be watching since he is recording the video now but they will be. They definitely will be. “Straw Hat Luffy here. Welcome back to my channel.” 

Luffy adjusts the headset on his ear since he could feel it slipping a bit. “So, last night, I asked you guys to send me questions for a Q&A and you guys delivered.” That is not a lie, they really _did_ deliver all right. “I got a ton of questions so I’m going to get started with this Q&A.” 

He looks down to take his phone out of his pocket. “So, I’m gonna get started with the obvious one, just to get it out of the way and that one is,” he opens his phone, “if I am in a relationship.” 

He looks up at the camera again to explain in detail. “So a picture surfaced of someone who looks a lot like me out with a guy the other day; I’ll leave the picture up here for you to see, if you haven’t already.” He says, pointing up next to his head on his left, “and that picture made everyone and their mother go crazy.” 

_Because your life is so uninteresting that you find my personal life to be more intriguing._ Luffy wants to laugh but he decides not to. Luffy still does not understand why his fanbase is so invested in his personal life. His relationship with Law is none of their business.

But at the end of the day, they wanted to know. They pretty much spammed his twitter with tweets asking him if he has a boyfriend. And they were going to get their answer. 

“Yes,” Luffy responds with a serious expression on his face, not even bothering to deny anything, “that’s me. And now, to answer the other question you guys bombarded me with, yes, I do have a boyfriend.” He says, “I have been in a relationship with the most wonderful man ever for a little over a year now.” 

In fact, Luffy is certain Law is his soulmate. 

“And, for the record, if it offends you that I have a boyfriend, then get out. No, seriously, goodbye and don’t let the door hit you on the way out.” He says, “But, I’m really happy now, I would even go as far to say I’m the happiest I’ve ever been.” 

With that, Luffy opens his phone and starts scrolling through mentions of twitter to pick the questions that did not have anything to do with his relationship. “Now that’s out of the way, let's go on. First question.”

* * *

Tumblr: [gearhad](https://gearhad.tumblr.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you all ask me as to why Luffy has an ankle monitor, it will all be explained in due time, trust me. I got so much planned for this story, it is unreal. 
> 
> If there are any of you who would like to ask Luffy questions that he could answer in a YouTube video, feel free to leave it and I'll include it. 
> 
> Well, thanks for reading. I'm out.


	2. Two

Five in the morning always comes super early. What Law would not give to be able to sleep in a little longer. But at least he has tomorrow off and he is going to enjoy it.

After hitting the snooze button on his alarm clock, he rolls back over. Sure, he still has to get ready and make his coffee for the day and he will. But first, showing his beautiful boyfriend some early affection comes first, as it does every morning. He snuggles into Luffy’s back, throwing an arm around his boyfriend’s waist to pull his body back into Law’s and gently kisses his shoulder. 

He remains like that for a few more minutes before finally deciding to get up. Law always tends to pick out his scrubs the night before and leave them on top of his dresser for two reasons. 

One: it helps him save time in the morning to get out the door faster. 

Two: it also helps him to not disturb a sleeping Luffy, who does not need to be awake for another couple of hours.

Another benefit of picking his scrubs the night before, which kind of ties into the first reason. It also allows him to spend more time with his sleeping boyfriend in bed, appreciating his perfect angel’s body just as he was made. 

Once he finishes, he rolls out of bed carefully and grabs the scrubs he specifically prepared for today on the dresser and leaves the bedroom. Luckily, the bathroom is right next to his and Luffy’s shared bedroom so Law does not have a far walk. 

It is far too early for Law. Having to be up at five am is never easy. Law has been a surgeon now for a couple of years and he still has never gotten used to having to be up so early but to be fair, who does? If things end up going the way he is hoping they will, he should be able to kiss those days goodbye and soon. 

Law does not want to say anything to Luffy, just in case, but lately, he has been thinking of leaving the hospital and becoming a full time cardiologist. He has already gone out on a job interview in an office, which is not too far from his and Luffy’s shared condo and yeah, while he knows that he would not be getting paid as much as he is now but he does not care about that. He has been thinking of it for a while now, long before he met Luffy. But he only started looking within the recent months and Luffy is his sole motivation as to why. 

Due to his hours, Law feels like he hardly ever has time to spend with Luffy. He always gets home from so late and most of the time, he is exhausted after working a long shift. His shifts have even gone over twelve hours sometimes. He wants to work in an office so he can sleep in later and have better hours so he can spend more time with Luffy and take him out on dates. Especially take him out on dates. He is surprised Luffy is okay with all of this. If the situation was reversed, he would probably feel some type of way about it. 

How did Law end up with someone so understanding?

Once he finished getting ready in the bathroom, he made his way to the kitchen. Law is the type of person who always meal preps on Sunday so he has lunch to bring with him. He has always been that way. It helps to save time if he can just pack it and go. Plus, it helps him to remain healthy. 

Law is also the kind of person who cannot go a day without coffee. He definitely needs it when he wakes up early for work. There are days when he gets to go in later and those days are his favorite because Luffy would prepare his coffee for him before he left for work. Prior to going into gaming, he used to work as a barista. Nami, another one of Luffy’s closest friends, and her sister, Nojiko, own a small coffee shop in town. Luffy used to work there. 

That is actually how he and Law met. 

The doctor was new to town and discovered the store. When he saw Luffy standing behind the counter, he became sold. He ended up becoming infatuated with the teen and after a while, he learned Luffy felt the same way towards him. One problem, Luffy was seventeen and still in high school. He could not make a move without risking going to jail because Luffy was a minor at the time. Law waited till Luffy was 18 and had just graduated high school to make a move and ask him out on a date but he is glad he did. Luffy single handedly gave Law the best year of his life. 

It is almost getting to be the time when Law has to leave to go to work. His lunch is packed and ready to go, his coffee is also in a travel mug and sat next to his lunch by the door for when he leaves. He has his car keys in hand as well. Only thing he has left to do is say goodbye to Luffy.

As soon as he opened the door, a huge grin appeared on his face. Luffy is still fast asleep and both of the dogs are on the bed with him. Bepo is laying in front of Luffy while Surume, a two year old German Shepherd, takes up Law’s usual spot on the bed. The part that gets Law is that Surume is practically spooning Luffy. Surume is perched right on Luffy’s hip, as if it is his responsibility to protect Luffy from anything and everything since Law is getting ready to leave for work. 

It is adorable, to say the least. 

To be fair, ever since the couple got him, Surume did feel the need to become Luffy’s personal protector. He is always around Luffy. If Luffy is streaming, he is probably laying on the dog bed in the room. If Luffy is in the living room, chances are Surume would not be too far from the teen. 

Surume does get pretty protective over Law but definitely nowhere near like he is with Luffy. 

Law cannot resist, he just has to take a picture. This is the most adorable thing. Heck, he is going to make this his lock screen. 

The doctor crouches down in front of Luffy and carefully starts to brush Luffy’s hair away from his face. Luffy looks like a literal angel, especially when he is asleep. 

“Hey Luffy,” he quietly says, brushing a strand of hair behind Luffy’s ear. The teen groggily opens his eyes and looks at Law. “I’m leaving for work now, did you need anything before I go?”

Luffy shakes his head and closes his eyes again. “Okay, I’ll see you later,” he says, placing a gentle kiss on Luffy’s forehead. “I love you.” 

The teen quietly mutters something, which Law can only assume is, “love you too.” 

Law stands up and leaves the room, shutting the door behind him. He grabs everything he needs before leaving for Flevance hospital. 

* * *

To say it has been a long day would be an understatement. Law is absolutely exhausted and for good reason. 

From the minute he got to the hospital, he immediately had to go to work. The only time he got to sit down was when he got to eat his lunch, that’s it. It was nonstop from beginning to end. There will be days like though. Some days, it gets incredibly busy and other days, it is as slow as molasses and he sits in his office with nothing to do.

Those days, if Luffy is streaming, Law will log into his Twitch account and watch the stream till he either gets a new operation or he gets to leave for the day. Luffy still has no idea about that. 

For once he got out of work on time. But the thing that sucks is that its during rush hour so Law’s usual ten to fifteen drive ends up turning into a half hour drive. 

When he arrived home, he noticed Zoro’s car parked in front of their condo. Well, so much for the idea of spending a quiet night with his boyfriend alone. Either way, Law still cannot wait to see Luffy’s smiling face and to hold his boyfriend in his arms.

After opening the door, he drops his bag by the door and hangs up his coat on the coat rack by the front door. He finds Luffy sitting on the couch, Zoro on the chair next to the couch. As soon as he sees Luffy’s face, his own face immediately falls when he sees his boyfriend’s face. Luffy is quite clearly upset, he looks as though he had been crying prior to Law returning home. “Babe, what’s wrong?” 

Luffy says nothing but points to the pile of mail on the coffee table in front of the couch. Law grabs one letter to read it and immediately wishes he hadn’t. The letter is filled with nothing but hate. He puts the letter back in the envelope it arrived in and picks up another, only to discover it is also filled with hate as well.

Is this the kind of mail Luffy has been receiving today in his PO Box? 

“How long have you been receiving hate for?” He asks, picking another letter only to discover it is filled with the exact same stuff. 

“All day,” Luffy responds quietly, looking down at the floor.

He angrily places the letter back in the envelope and throws it down on the coffee table. “Luffy,” he says, taking a seat next to Luffy on the couch and gathering up his boyfriend in his arms, pulling the younger boy close to his body. Luffy rests his head on Law’s chest. He did not even need to say anything to get his message across. All Luffy wants is for Law to continue to hold him. 

Law could do that. He could definitely do that.

He throws his arm around Luffy’s shoulder and guilt creeps up on him. This is because of him. If he hadn’t pushed the teen to come about their relationship, Luffy would not be receiving so much hate right now. This is all his fault. 

Zoro, feeling awkward since Law got home, stands up. “I’m gonna head back home now, okay?” Luffy is upset to the point where he does not want to say anything either and that is unusual for him. He just nods in response to Zoro. “If you need anything, call me.” 

Once again Luffy nods and soon enough, it’s just the two alone in the living room and it is awkward between them as well. Luffy would not answer anything Law would answer him verbally. Instead, he would respond with either a nod or shake of his head. 

They just sit like that for a few hours, Law watching the TV and every so often, he would turn to kiss Luffy’s hair or his temple. It does not take him long to realize Luffy has fallen asleep in his arms. Law looks down at Luffy’s lap and notices his phone next to him. If people are actually sending Luffy letters filled with hate, Law could only imagine what horrible things they are saying to him on Twitter. 

Law reaches down to grab Luffy’s phone and unlocks it to look at Luffy’s twitter mentions. True to his prediction, it is also filled with nothing but hate from the teen’s viewers.

_ @StrawHatLuffy you’re gay? are you kidding me? i’m unsubscribing  _

_ @StrawHayLuffy you do not deserve happiness stupid fag  _

_ @StrawHatLuffy thank you for letting us know how much of a disgusting queer you are i have no idea why i was ever subscribed to you _

Those were only just a few of the comments Luffy has been getting all day. 

Luffy does not deserve to be treated like this. He is a genuine sweetheart, who has been taken advantage of on so many different occasions. He is always thinking of other people and putting their needs above his own. He is constantly saying how much he appreciates his viewers. The teen would not be able to do what he loves if not for them. 

But the second they learn something about Luffy they do not like, they start to mercilessly attack him with hate and unsubscribe. It’s not right. It upsets Law that this is the mentality of some people. 

Sure, there are still some supportive comments out there who continue to support Luffy in everything he does but in this case, the bad outweighs the good.

“Babe,” he calls Luffy, who opens his eyes and turns his head to look at Law. “Are you tired? Why don’t we call it a night?” 

Instead of answering Law verbally, Luffy responds with a nod. Law can see that Luffy looks exhausted and to be honest, he is as well. Sleep would probably do a world of good for Luffy right now.   
  


* * *

Not much has changed since the previous day. 

Luffy is still receiving hate, though not nearly as much as he was the day before. He also lost some subscribers, which he kind of predicted when he came forward about his relationship. 

He has not streamed on Twitch or posted anything on YouTube. In fact, he has been kind of quiet on social media. Most of the hate he has seen is coming from his Twitter but Luffy has also not logged into his YouTube account. He can only imagine the horrible thing he was being told there, especially on the Q&A video he posted. 

Most of the day, Luffy spent in his office editing some videos till Law came home from the hospital. To lighten up Luffy’s mood, Law prepared a candlelight dinner in the kitchen and surprised Luffy with it. He even prepared Luffy’s favorite dessert as well. Law is always doing such thoughtful things for Luffy and he does not know if he will ever be able to tell Law just how much he appreciates everything he does. 

Sometimes, Luffy cannot help but wonder what he did to earn himself such a wonderful boyfriend. He doubts he even deserves to have someone like Law in his life. 

Later on that night, Luffy finds himself laying in the backyard outside their cando with Law on a blanket just staring up at the stars in the sky. Luffy loves nights like this. To be honest, he cannot even remember the last time. It certainly has been a while. Law’s job makes it difficult since the doctor always gets home so late. Plus, Luffy is not allowed to leave the house after ten PM, it is a part of his probation agreement. 

Hopefully within the next year, he will be off probation and his life can finally go back to normal.

Luffy’s body is curled up into Law’s side and his head is resting on Law’s shoulder. Luffy would never trade a night like this. Not now, not ever.

“Did you enjoy dinner?” Law asks, staring up at the sky.

Luffy turns to look at Law and smile before going back to stargazing, “yeah, thank you so much.

“Anything for you.” Law smiles and leans in to kiss Luffy’s temple. “Are you feeling any better than last night?” 

Luffy nods, “yes, a lot better.” 

“I’m glad,” Law says, “I also just wanted to say that I’m sorry,” 

That surprises Luffy and he sits up to look at Law questionly. “What do you mean?” 

“I’m sorry about you receiving all that hate, “ Law tells his boyfriend, sitting up. “You didn’t deserve that at all. I shouldn’t have pushed you.” 

Luffy shakes his head. “Torao, it’s not your fault. You didn’t make me do anything I didn’t want to. And besides, I’m glad I decided to come clean about us.” Luffy reassures Law, “if anything, this just makes me want to be with you even more.” 

Law still looks down rather sadly. Yeah, hearing Luffy say that eases a lot off his chest but it still did not help clear his conscience. It does not change the fact that Luffy is still receiving hate and being told such horrible things from the people who once promised to support him no matter what. 

Luffy could tell something is bothering Law and he just wants Law to tell him what it is. Law is always taking care of him, it’s time that he returns the favor. He puts his hand on Law’s cheek and raises Law’s head to make eye contact with him. “Torao, talk to me.” 

“I’m fine, Luffy.” 

“No you’re not. I can tell,” The teen shakes his head. “Talk to me.” 

“People are saying horrible things to you,” Law explains, “they are calling you terrible names, like queer, for example,” that’s not even the worst of it, “and it’s because of me. I’m sorry about that, Lu.” 

Luffy can’t help but to giggle, “you’re so thoughtful, you know that?” Law shoots a questioning look. “They’re saying even worse things about you and you’re still thinking about me and putting me first.” Luffy says all while laughing. Once he stops, he says, “I don’t care about the names they’re calling me. I’ve heard it all before and it doesn’t phase me. I even told them in the video that if they have a problem with me being gay, than to get the heck out.” 

Law is still confused. Just what is Luffy trying to tell him? 

“The main thing that upset me,” Luffy begins, “is the things they were saying about you.” Luffy gives Law a reassuring look. “They can say whatever they want about me. They call me names and insult me till they’re blue in the face all they want. I don’t care. But no one,” he grasps Law’s hand with his, “I repeat,  _ no one _ , gets to do that to you. I don't care who they are. They could be the president of this country and I still wouldn’t care.” Luffy smiles and pulls Law in for a quick kiss, “I love you, Torao. You’re stuck with me.” 

“I love you too.” The couple share one more kiss before laying back down on the blanket. “I can’t think of anyone better to be stuck with than you.” 

Luffy flashes his signature smile, his big and goofy grin. 

It feels like it has been forever since Law has seen that smile appear on Luffy’s face. He would not trade it being there for anything in the world. “There’s the smile that I love so much.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luffy was definitely not acting like himself in the last chapter. Have you ever tried a shiny hunt on a Pokemon game? I have. Let me tell you, they are exhausting. I forgot how many encounters I had for a shiny Rockruff in my Sun game but it took me a whole to get it. Luffy is having one of those kind of hunts so yeah, needless to say, he was not in the best mood and I don’t blame him.
> 
> Oh yeah, took me forever but I am all caught up on the One Piece manga and dang, Wano has awesome so far. Top 3 One Piece arcs for me.
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading. Until next time.


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 3. 
> 
> Am I the only one who has a hard time over deciding what profession some of the Straw Hats would have in a Modern Day AU? Luffy was a given because this story stemmed from the idea of him being a YouTuber but Zoro I’m still having a tough time deciding what he will do.

By the time Law returns to his office, he is exhausted. Today has been a rather unusual day in the hospital. The morning was crazy. It seemed like he had one surgery after another. 

The afternoon, though, has been quiet so far. Immediately after his lunch hour, he went back to his office to work on some paperwork. It has been several hours with no emergency surgeries and he is not complaining about that but if there is one thing Law hates, it is paperwork. He is a procrastinator. If something is to come up, it would distract him from the paperwork. 

Like when his phone buzzes to inform that Luffy has gone live on Twitch. Watching his boyfriend’s stream will always take precedence over the paperwork. Besides, he only has another hour till he gets off for the day and he can rush home to Luffy.

It takes a moment for his phone to connect but when Law sees Luffy’s beautiful face appear on his screen, he cannot keep the smile off of his face. That is the kind of effect Luffy has on him. Just looking at Luffy’s face is enough to make him smile. Luffy makes him smile. If he is ever having a rough day, all he needs to do is look at a picture of Luffy on his phone and he would instantly smile. 

The teen is still continuing his current shiny hunt and he is not alone. Zoro is currently there with him, which makes Law smile. At least Luffy has someone to keep him company while Law is at work. 

It has been a week since Luffy’s Q&A was posted to his channel and the hate seemed to have died down. Well, if Luffy is still receiving hate, he has not told Law about it. Luffy also has been acting a lot more like himself over the past week, Law has noticed, which makes Law very happy as well. 

“I don’t know,” Luffy says and it’s clear to Law he is responding to a fan who asked him something, “I guess as long as it takes.” 

Another Rockruff ends up falling from the sky in his game, except this one is not the one he has been looking for and he just shakes his head in annoyance. “I thought I would have gotten it by now.” 

“How many encounters is that now, Luffy.” Zoro asks, not bothering to look up from his phone. 

“Five hundred and sixty three,” Luffy answers. 

“Dang, that’s a lot.” 

“You’re telling me.” 

The two share a brief laugh with each other as Luffy continues to play. He uses his Decidueye, who uses a seed bomb to knock out the newcomer Rockruff in one hit. “Yeah, I’ve got a lot of non-Pokemon games planned for the channel,” Luffy tells his viewers, “I actually am working on a new video series now and I will tell you its not a Pokemon game.” 

Yeah, Law knows that. He actually picked up the game for Luffy, though Luffy did ask him to. The game in question Luffy has never played before and it will be a blind play through to the teen. 

Luffy scoffs, “do you guys think I’m going to tell you that? It’s a surprise and you will have to wait to find out.” 

Yeah, Law kind of had the feeling Luffy intended to keep the game in question a secret. 

“But I’m really excited, guys,” Luffy tells his viewers again, “this is a game I have been wanting to play for a while now-”

Zoro cuts Luffy off, “I can confirm that.” 

Luffy shoots Zoro a quick glare but ultimately decides to ignore his friend. “Either way I’m really excited for this first video to drop.” 

The Rockruff on the screen calls for help and after a few second, nothing comes and Luffy looks like he is ready to shoot himself. 

“Soon,” Luffy answers another fan, who Law figures must have asked when the teen’s next series will start. “I’m in the process of editing it now so hopefully, either this week or sometime next week.” 

“By the way, Luffy,” Zoro catches Luffy’s attention and he turns to look at his friend. “Have you talked to Nami at all recently?” 

Luffy nods in response. “Yes, she texted me the other day.” The teen then turns his attention back to his stream. “She says she’s doing good and hopefully she’s coming back for the wedding.” 

Oh yeah, Law has to remind himself that Nami moved overseas. Her girlfriend, Vivi, is from Egypt but she lived in Luffy’s hometown for her high school years. That is how she met Nami. Her, along with Luffy, Nami, Zoro, and several of Luffy’s other friends, all graduated high school together. 

After a few years of dating, Vivi decided to move back to Egypt when she learned about her father’s health declining but she and Nami continued their relationship, though it was long distance. 

A few months ago, Nami decided to move to Egypt to be with Vivi and to help her take care of ailing father, who’s doctors only gave him six months to a year left to live. 

Nami’s sister, Nojiko, assured her younger sister she could take care of the coffee shop on her own and not to worry. Luffy also helps Nojiko out in the mornings sometimes then comes home in the afternoon to stream. Zoro must have picked up Luffy from the coffee shop and brought him home as well and decided to hang out with Luffy. 

Zoro nods in response to Luffy’s statement. “Nice.” 

Luffy looks at the chat on his screen and immediately has to do a double take. “Hold on, you guys don’t actually think Zoro is my boyfriend, do you?” 

Zoro looks up in shock when Luffy says that. “Wait, what?” 

Law does not want to admit but he did feel a slight pang of jealousy within him. Why, he has no idea. He does not need to compete with anyone for Luffy because Luffy is already his. Besides, Zoro is in a committed relationship of his own with Sanji, owner and cook of the Baratie restaurant. In fact, the two are supposed to be getting married in the next month. 

Luffy immediately busts laughing hysterically and it is at that moment Law realizes Luffy’s viewers did think Zoro is Luffy’s mysterious boyfriend at first. “No, you guys. Zoro is not my boyfriend.” Luffy says, “we’ve been friends since high school.” 

“Plus,” Zoro adds, “I’m getting married next month.” 

Just then, Law’s pager buzzes. Dammit all! He groans. So much for getting out at a reasonable time today. 

Law closes and locks his phone, putting it back in his dresser and leaves his office to meet up with the team who would be assisting him with the surgery. Hopefully it will be a simple surgery and Law can get home to his boyfriend soon. 

How he hopes that job comes through.

* * *

While Law is getting ready for the surgery, Luffy continues with his stream, unaware his boyfriend had been watching before he got called away.

He keeps reading through the chat. 

_Any idea when we will get to meet this mysterious boyfriend of yours, Straw Hat?_ One viewer asked the teen, followed up by _I’m beginning to wonder if he’s real or not since we haven’t met him yet._

“I haven’t exactly asked him to do a video with me yet, guys.” Luffy tells them, “I don’t want to be that person who shoves a camera in his boyfriend’s face without asking him about it first. If he’s okay with it, you guys will know.” 

“Wow,” Zoro comments. “I never thought I’d see the day where you, of all people, think before you act.” 

Luffy rolls his eyes and glares at his guest. “Hush up, you.” 

The teen would like nothing more than to introduce Law to his fanbase but until he knows how the doctor feels about being on camera, that will have to wait.

Just then, another Rockruff falls from the sky and Luffy’s eyes widen. “Yes!” he jumps in his chair and shouts as loud as he could. It is indeed the shiny he has been looking for a while. “Finally!” 

“You got it?” Zoro asks, looking at the screen.

“Yes!” Luffy answers with sheer excitement in his voice. “That only took forever!” 

* * *

  
“Are you sure about this?” Luffy asks, bringing the extra chair over for Law to be able to sit. “Cause we absolutely don’t have to do this if you’re not ready to.”

“Babe,” Law says, rather exasperatedly. He has answered this question about a million times already and he is getting kind of annoyed that Luffy keeps asking him it. “I already told you I don’t mind. In fact, I’m rather honored that you want to introduce me to your viewers.” 

Luffy sighs. He is unsure about this himself but if Law seems to think he is ready to put himself out there in the open, he will do it. Once the video goes up, there is no turning back. The video will be live on Luffy’s channel and Law will not be able to change his mind. He just hopes Law is absolutely sure absolutely and positively sure about this. 

“If you’re ready, we can start it now.” Luffy says and reaches over to start up the camera. He waits until the red light on his camera is visible. “Hey guys, Straw Hat Luffy here.” He says with a wave to his audience. “Welcome back to my channel.” 

Luffy puts his hands back down on his desk. “You guys asked and you shall receive. Everybody, meet Torao-“ Luffy says, pointing to the doctor sitting next to him. 

Law rolls his eyes. Of course that is what Luffy introduces him as. “Law,” he cuts off the teen and corrects him. “It’s Law.” He does not want Luffy’s audience to get the wrong idea and start to call him the nickname Luffy has given him. It’s bad enough that Luffy calls him that but he also has Luffy’s friend calling him it too.

Sometimes Law wonders why he even lets them.

Luffy pays his boyfriend no mind and keeps going, “my boyfriend. Torao agreed to do this video with me so here we are.” 

Law cannot help but roll his eyes with his boyfriends antics. Once again, it just flies over Luffy’s head because he’s well... Luffy. _Can someone remind me why I ended up falling in love with such an idiot?_ Luffy flashes his signature smile and Law cannot help but to chuckle to himself. _Oh yeah, that’s why._

That smile is Law’s weakness. 

“I asked you guys to send me some more questions on Twitter last night and I went through and picked out the most frequently asked ones.” Luffy says looking right into the viewfinder on his camera. “I also got _a lot_ of questions,” he adds, putting emphasis on the word a lot, “but I’m only adding the ones I saw first. I will leave them here,” he says, pointing to the blank space next to his head, “so if you don’t see your comment here, please don’t take it personally. There were a lot of comments for me to go through. It doesn’t mean that I didn’t see it. So, lets get started. First question,” 

Luffy opens his phone and goes into his mentions his Twitter. “How long have you been together for?” Luffy looks up at the camera. “I mean, I said it in the first Q&A I posted.” He tells them, “Torao and I have been dating for over a year now.” 

Law cannot help but roll his eyes. Surely, Luffy’s behavior is going to rub off on his viewers now. “More like a year and a half.” 

“What he said,” Luffy answers with his eyes glued to his phone. “Second question,” he says, looking for one that is not a dumb question or a repetitive one. “How did you two meet?” Luffy picks his head up again. “It’s actually a funny story because we did know each other long before we started dating.” 

“We met at coffee shop,” Law answers, “I was new to town at the time. He was working in that coffee shop.” 

“This is before I started doing YouTube full time.” Luffy tells his viewers. 

“Yeah. I just remember seeing him behind the counter and I immediately asked myself who he is. I mean, look at him,” Law turns in his chair to look at Luffy, who looks back at him in confusion. “He’s adorable, isn’t he?” 

Luffy starts blushing but tries not to let his viewers or Law see the reaction that compliment got out of him. “Torao!” 

“What? I’m sure they will agree with me.” Law says with a chuckle and looks at the camera, “if any of you agree with me, be sure to tell us in the comments so-” 

“Next question,” Luffy cuts Law off before the doctor has the chance to finish. “Who said I love you first?” 

“I did,” Law answers.

“And he stole that moment from me!” Luffy argues, pretending to be angry as he sits back in his chair with his arms folded across his chest, even though it is clear he is not. He is not in the slightest bit and he’s pretending because he’s a little shit. “I spent all day rehearsing it in my head how I was gonna tell you after our date and you beat me to the punch.” 

Law chuckles in response. “I can’t help it that you were too slow on the uptake.” 

“Torao!” Luffy whines yet again 

“How about we go to the next question,” Law suggests. 

Luffy pouts, “okay fine but you’re not exactly off the hook yet,” he says and looks for another question. “This next one is for you, Torao. What is it that you do for a living?” 

“Oh, I’m a doctor,” he says calmly and he can almost imagine what the reaction of Luffy’s audience will be on that segment of the video. “A surgeon actually.” 

He wants nothing more than to be able to tell Luffy about the job interview he had but he does not want to just yet. Not until he hears something back. It has been weeks since Law went on that interview and he still hasn’t heard anything yet. He is beginning to wonder if he will hear anything back at this point.

_Patience Law_ , he has to tell himself. _They will call you, just relax._

“Next question,” Luffy says, looking right at Law, “is there anything I do that drives you crazy?” 

“Oh boy, is there ever?” Law does not even have to think twice about that one. “It drives me crazy when he leaves his shoes laying around. I can’t tell you how many times I have gotten up and nearly tripped over his shoes. We have a shoe rack by the door for a reason.” Luffy nods because yeah, he does have a tendency to do that. “It also drives me crazy that he has a lot of shoes but only wears one pair, which are the ones he currently has on his feet now. Why do I buy them for you if you’re not going to wear them?”

“What are you talking about?” Luffy asks, genuinely confused. “I do wear them.” 

Law laughs hysterically when those words come out of Luffy’s mouth. “I have never seen you wear a different pair of shoes ever, even on the days when it is freezing outside. Look at this.” 

The doctor then reaches down and grabs Luffy’s leg, the one that the teen does not have a monitor strapped to, and lifts it up. “Hey!” Luffy complains, sitting back in his chair as his leg is yanked up in the air by his boyfriend. Luffy’s sandaled-clad feet and his red skinny jeans are on full display to his viewers. 

“He wears sandals twenty-four seven.” He tells Luffy’s viewers. “I still have no idea how you don't get sick from this.” 

”I guess I have a strong immune system,” Luffy shrugs his shoulders before pulling his leg out of Law’s grip and puts it back down on the floor, where it belongs. “Besides, my feet never get cold.” 

“Maybe you’re just crazy,” Law tells him. 

“You’re probably right about that,” he says and shoots Law with a look of innocence on his face. “But admit it, you love it. And you love me.”

Law chuckles and nods. Why deny it when the teen is one hundred percent right. He really does love Luffy’s antics and he loves Luffy as well. Luffy is the human incarnation of sunshine and that is not an exaggeration either. Pretty much everyone who knows the teen agrees with that sentiment. “Yeah, I do.” 

“Next question,” Luffy says, looking down at his phone. “Did you guys know each other before you started dating and how did you make it official?” He looks at the camera. “I see what you did there and that is cheating.” Luffy says jokingly, “But anyways, yes we did.” 

“At the time we met, he,” Law nods his head over to Luffy, “was in high school. Unfortunately we couldn’t date since he was minor and that was torture.” He looks at Luffy and smiles, “I waited for so long for you to turn eighteen so I could finally ask you out.” 

“It was only a couple of months, Torao.” Luffy tells him. 

“Still, it felt like a lifetime,” he says before pecking Luffy on the cheek before throwing his arm around his boyfriend's shoulders, pulling the younger boy into his side.

Luffy could only nod his head in agreement because it really did feel like it took forever for Law to finally ask Luffy out and needless to say, Luffy was overjoyed. Luffy thought Law didn’t feel the same way about him and he could not be more glad now to have been wrong. 

One year later, their relationship is still going strong. Luffy has never been happier in his life. 

“So I think we’ll end the video here.” Luffy says, lacing his fingers with Law’s and he rests his head on Law’s head. “Thank you all for watching and I’ll see you guys in my next video.” 

Luffy flashes his signature smile to the camera. “Later. Straw Hat out!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Luffy but I actually am going to agree with Law, you are adorable. Am I wrong? 
> 
> Not gonna lie, I really enjoyed writing the part with Luffy and Law doing the Q&A. It was a blast to write. Most of the questions were ones I came up with but some of them I found on a site when I searched ‘boyfriend tag’. Don’t forget that if you have questions you want Luffy to answer in a Q&A, feel free to post them and I’ll include them. 
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I’ll see you next time.


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay with this chapter. The Holidays just kind of came and went. I've been working a lot and I bought a new car (my first car), I promise I did not neglect this chapter. 
> 
> I'm ready to get back into the groove with this story.

“Luffy!” Law calls out to his boyfriend, who has spent the last half hour getting ready. Law is not sure if the teen remembers but they have somewhere to be at seven and if Luffy keeps him waiting any longer, they will be late. “Are you almost ready?” 

The teen calls out from down the hallway in their shared bedroom. “I’m coming!” 

_ So is Christmas _ . Law laughs quietly to himself as he continues to scroll through his facebook timeline.

It is the night of a retirement party for Monkey D. Garp, Luffy’s grandfather, and Luffy promised he would go to support his grandfather. Garp has been a policeman for over forty years and a detective for ten years now. Finally, after what seemed like ages, Garp is going to be retiring at the end of the month, though it is only because the commissioner of the police pressured him to retire. If it were up to him, he would not be retiring at all anytime soon. 

Law promised to go with Luffy tonight to support him. Luffy has been dreading this night and Law cannot say he blames Luffy. The teen is terrified of going to the party, he has been since Garp first announced his retirement party. Luffy is petrified of seeing  _ him _ again. It has been two years now since Luffy first met the guy and he wishes he never did. He turned Luffy’s whole life upside down and all Luffy wants is to put the nightmare that man dragged him into behind him. 

He has less than a year left before he can finally kiss probation goodbye. Luffy certainly will not miss it. 

Luffy comes out from the hallway into the living room, where Law has been sitting and waiting for him. “Sorry Torao.” He apologizes to his boyfriend.

Law looks up at Luffy and his breath catches in his throat. Once again Luffy has rendered him speechless. Without even trying, Luffy still looks absolutely stunning and beautiful. What Law would give right now to be able carry him right back to the bedroom and get him out of that suit. Maybe later. Law is his only way home after all. 

“It’s okay, sweetheart.” He shakes it off and stands up to look at his boyfriend. “I actually have something for you?” 

“Oh?” Luffy asks, curious as to why Law is giving him something. He is the one who asked Law to accompany him after all. 

Law takes a jewelry box out his blazer pocket and hands it to Luffy. The teen looks down at it and takes it from his boyfriend’s hand. “Your grandfather stopped by while you were streaming before. He didn’t want to bother you so he left this with me.”

The teen slowly opens the box to look at what is inside. A small, silver charm bracelet is inside. One of the charms is in the shape of a police hat. “It’s beautiful.” Luffy says, all while wondering why Garp would even give this to him. His grandfather is not someone who usually gives gifts so it is rather surprising. 

“Yeah,” Law says, his eyes glued to Luffy’s face. “Though, for the record, I think you are even more beautiful.” 

Luffy blushes from the compliment and Law can never get enough of that rosy tint appearing on his boyfriend’s face. What Luffy does next surprises Law. The teen hands the bracelet to his boyfriend and Law knows exactly what Luffy wants him to do. He slides the bracelet around Luffy’s outstretched wrist, adjusting it so would it fit but not too tightly. Once that is done, he brings Luffy’s hand to his lips to gently kiss the teens knuckles. 

Once again, Luffy finds himself blushing. He often asks himself what he has done to deserve such a wonderful man like Law. 

Luffy was such a messed up kid. He was sent from foster home to foster home. He was treated like crap and abused, both physically and emotionally, before finally ending up with Dadan, who ended up loving him and treating him as if he were her own son. Then there was the Ace incident. And, of course, there was that whole situation with  _ him _ , which he will have to explain another time. 

Luffy had a rough childhood but he is glad to put it all behind him now. Things are definitely looking up for now. He works from home, playing video games all day long. Does it get any better than that? Nope, probably not. Plus, he has Law in his life. Luffy has never been so happy before. Sure he has been in relationships before but none of his previous partners have treated him as well as Law does.

“Are you ready to go?” Law asks.

The teen looks down at his feet. Truth be told, he is not ready. Far from it actually. But he has to go, he promised his grandfather he would be there so he has no choice now. 

Law seems to be reading his mind because Luffy can feel a finger underneath his chin that gently brought his head up to make eye contact with the doctor before the older man cupped his face with his hands. “I know you’re nervous. It’s hard not to be after everything that guy did to you but I promise you, I will be with you the whole night. I will not let anything happen. Okay?” 

Those words mean more to Luffy than Law will ever be able to realize. He manages to give Law a nod before reaching out with his hand that Law put the bracelet on earlier to lace their fingers together. “Lets go.” He says and smiles up at his boyfriend. 

With that, the two leave their shared condo for Garp’s retirement party.

—

Luffy has been on edge the whole night. Law is standing to his left with a wine glass in one hand while his other hand is on Luffy’s waist, keeping the younger boy close to him. 

He is not in the best mood, needless to say. The man that Luffy really did not want to see  _ is _ at the party and to make matters worse, he does not seem to recognize Luffy at all. That right there is what irritates Luffy. How can this man forget about him and what he did to him? How? 

As if the night could not get any worse, Luffy has had the feeling of eyes boring into his body, sizing him up and down. He has no idea who it is though since every time he looked to see who it was, there was no one was looking at him. At first he thought he was imagining things but then he kept getting the same feeling and it would not go away. He should be used to this, right? He is a YouTuber and a popular one at that. Tha does not mean he has to be okay with that kind of attention. Normally he can deal with a few looks here and there from people, who recognize him. But this is really beginning to get ridiculous now.

Luffy looks up at Law, who has been engaged in conversation with one of Garp’s coworkers for a while now. What they are talking about, Luffy has no idea. He began to tune them out after a while. “Hey,” Luffy calls out to Law, catching the doctor’s attention. “I’ll be right back.” 

The teen does not even give Law the chance to say anything as he pulls away from Law, walking outside. At this point, all he needs now is some fresh air.

Hopefully to help him clear his head. 

The air outside is crisp but not too chilly, Luffy did not need to grab his coat when he went outside. Thank god there is no one else outside from him. He leaned up against the railing, looking down at the beach, only he did not seem to be paying attention to what was happening down there. 

He also did not care either. 

At this point, all he wants is for Law to take him home. He knew straight from the beginning he should not have come to this party. He feels uncomfortable and extremely out of place. People are incredibly judgmental of him when they know nothing about his situation and what actually happened. He has been the talk of the party for the entire night, taking the focus away from his grandfather and that does not sit well with Luffy. Isn’t the point of the party to celebrate Garp and his retirement?.

Luffy does not want to ruin Law’s night either. The doctor really did seem to be enjoying himself and the last thing Luffy wants to do is ruin that. Maybe he can stick it out for another couple of minutes.

The sound of the door opening snaps Luffy out of his thoughts but he does not bother to turn around. Why would it? It is probably Law coming outside to check on him. But when the newcomer does not say anything, Luffy realizes that is not the case so he looks up to see who it is. There is a skinny man, seriously this guy is as thin as a twig. He has wild lavender hair. This man does not look any older than forty. Luffy has no idea who he is and he does not care either. 

He just wants to be left alone at the moment.

“It is a nice night tonight, isn’t it?” The newcomer asks him. Deciding against being rude and blatantly ignoring the man, he nods his head but does not say anything. What exactly is he supposed to say? The older man turns to look down at Luffy. “I don’t believe I’ve seen you before, have I?”

Luffy shakes his head. Why can’t this man seem to take a hint and realize Luffy has no interest in talking to him? But Luffy is trying so hard not to be rude. He does not want to ruin the night for Garp after all. “Nope.” 

“I’m Spandam,” he says, far too cheerful and Luffy already decides that he does not like this man. 

But  _ still _ , he is trying to be nice.  _ I hope you appreciate the trouble I’m going through for your sake, Gramps _ . “Luffy,” he says, refusing to make eye contact with this stranger. 

“So what brings you here tonight?” He says, taking a sip out of a champagne glass in his hand. Great, this is exactly what Luffy needs now. A drunk idiot trying to make small talk with him. Luffy shrugs his shoulder. This man does not seem to know who he is and the teen would rather keep it that way. Surely it would not be good, seeing as what kind of reaction he has gotten from some of Garp’s coworkers just from coming tonight.

Either way, Luffy would much rather keep it a secret. One thing Luffy has noticed is that this man is standing close to him. Far too close for his liking. “It was nice meeting you,” Luffy says, slowly moving away from Spandam, “but I really should get going. I’m sure my-” he never gets the chance to finish that sentence because the man is quick to grab his wrist and pull him back before he is able to get away.

Luffy turns to glare at him. The teen has been trying so hard to be on his best behavior for his grandfather’s sake but this fucker is really testing his last nerve. “Let go!” He shouts, trying to pull his hand away from Spandam, who held him firmly in place. 

“I’m not done talking with you,  _ Straw Hat Luffy _ .” The creep laughs in his ear and Luffy would like nothing more than to punch the smirk off his face. “Or should I call you Monkey D. Luffy?” Luffy hates the way Spandam says his name. “Yeah, I know exactly who you are. You are the grandson of the very man set to retire at the end of month. You are also the sworn younger brother of Portgas D. Ace.” 

Luffy continues to struggle ever more but Spandam holds firm. This guy is a lot stronger than he looks. “Fucking let go!”

Spandam did not seem to hear a single word he said. In fact, his grip on Luffy’s wrist seems to have tightened. What this man says next catches Luffy off guard, so much so that he stops struggling and freezes up. “It’s been two years since he took that bullet that was meant for you, hasn’t it?” 

Just how does this man know about what happened with Ace? It was never publicized in the newspapers or on the actual news so how? Just who is this man and how is it that he seems to know so much about Luffy? 

“How do you know about that?” He asks, glaring at Spandam. 

“Like I said,” he says, with a smirk while tightening his grip on Luffy’s wrist even more. “I know you.” Luffy finds the smirk on his face to be both incredibly irritating and quite unnerving. “The question is, does your boyfriend know that?” 

Luffy tenses up. Sure, Law does know about Ace’s death but Luffy could not tell him what really happened that day. About how the two brothers happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. He knows he should tell Law but he is afraid. Will Law think of him any differently if he finds out? Luffy does not want to take that risk. 

“I will take it by the look on your face that he doesn’t,” Spandam laughs in his ear. “What will he think when he learns that you caused your brother’s death?”

“That doesn’t matter,” Luffy says and jerks his arm, finally getting Spandam to release his grip on the teen, “he's not going to find out.” 

“So you’re going to keep that a secret, huh?” Spandam asks and Luffy’s glare is all he needs to confirm his answer and he laughs again. “What would you do if he just so happened to find out?” 

Luffy would like nothing more than to punch this man across his incredibly smug face and with what is going at the moment, Luffy feels as though he should. He won’t though. No matter how much of a pig this man is, Luffy will not cause a scene. Not on such a very important event for his grandfather. 

“So, I’ll be honest with you right now,” Spandam traps Luffy up against the balcony, keeping his hands on the railing on either side of Luffy’s body. “You are, quite possibly, the most attractive person I have ever laid eyes on and I want to get to know you better. What do you say?” 

“I say you’re crazy!” Luffy asks, finally having enough. He puts his hands on Spandam’s chest and shoves the man away from him. “I have a boyfriend already.” 

Spandam smirked yet again. “He doesn’t have to know.” 

If Luffy were anywhere else, he would have decked this man by now and while he wants to, he can’t. He knows he will be arrested for assault and with the end of his probation being so close, he does not want to go back to prison, especially since there is a good chance if he does go back, he likely would spend the rest of his life behind bars. 

But this man is making it really hard right now. 

“I would also advise you not to turn me down.” Spandam says, advancing closer to Luffy again. “You see, I always get what I want. I own the police force. And right now, what I want,” he says, bringing his hand up towards Luffy’s face, “is you.” 

The teen slaps the hand away and drills a hole into Spandam’s face with his eyes. If only looks could kill, Spandam would be dead. 

There is also no way in hell he is going to let this creep touch him. 

“Playing hard to get, huh?” Spandam smirks again, which irritates Luffy even more. “I do love a good challenge. I-“ 

“There you are, Luffy. I’ve been looking all over for you.” A familiar voice rings out and Luffy looks over to see Law standing by the doorway. Never has Luffy been so relieved to see his boyfriend before. “We should probably get going now. It’s getting pretty late now and I have to get up early tomorrow morning for work.” 

Luffy nods his head, “I’m coming.” While Luffy is happy to be getting away from Spandam, he knows Law saw how close the man was to Luffy and Luffy is certain Law is going to be questioning that later when the two of them are alone. 

“Goodnight, I hope to see you again.” Spandam says to Luffy as the teen enters the building with Law. 

  
_ I hope I never see you again. _ Luffy thinks to himself as he lets the door shut behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Luffy, Spandam is such a creep. He had me infuriated me as I wrote this. I hated him in the series. I constantly ask myself how this guy is even still alive after Robin broke his spine in half during Enies Lobby. I intend on making this guy suffer though, I can assure you that. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.


	5. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. You have no many times I wrote this chapter and hated what I wrote so I rewrote it over again. I’m still not fully happy with this chapter. 
> 
> By the way, I don’t know if you guys read the manga or not but ch. 1001 was great. We had Law acting all tsundere and of course the glorious facefold. Not gonna lie, Tsundere Law kind of inspired this chapter, lol.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy.

Has Luffy ever mentioned that he loves what he does? Because he really does. It is very rewarding to have his own fanbase who support him and the content he produces. Sure, there have been times where his career felt more like a curse and that is all thanks to his fanbase. Don’t get Luffy wrong, he loves his fans and he is thankful for them every day. He would not be where he is now if not for them. 

He makes sure to let them know that in every video he posts as well.

But he can forget about what they did not too long ago. They sent his boyfriend hate and death threats and that did not sit well with Luffy. Sure, some of them were even sending the creator hate as well but Luffy did not care about that. It did not bother him. It was the hate they sent Law that really angered him.

Law did not deserve that kind of treatment. 

That is beside the point anyway.

What Luffy loves the most is that he is his own boss. He gets to decide his own schedule and when he wants to work or not. If, for any reason, he does not feel like streaming or putting any videos up on YouTube, he won’t. 

Today is one of those days. Right from the moment he woke up in the morning, he did not feel like doing anything and tweeted, saying his stream for the afternoon would be canceled. Most of the tweets he received were supportive, aside from a few that were disappointed. Luffy did not care though, he was not going to force himself into doing something he did not want to. He has always been that way, ever since he was a kid. 

After taking the dogs on a walk, he decided to head to Flevance to visit Law. He texted his boyfriend earlier and Law did not respond so Luffy could tell Law must have been busy. Maybe a surprise visit from the teen would help. 

And Luffy really wants to see his boyfriend, more than anything.

If there are two things Luffy can tell you his boyfriend cannot live without, one of them is coffee. It is no secret Law has to have coffee. It did not matter what time of day, Law had to have a cup of coffee. If he didn’t, well, it would not be a good day for anyone. 

The other thing Law cannot live without is Luffy himself. A surprise visit from Luffy with coffee would be heaven for the doctor and since he is already out, he stops by Cocoyashi. The coffee shop is empty. There are only a few people inside other than Luffy. It is just before noon so that really does not surprise Luffy. The busiest time of day for the coffee ship is the morning. 

A young girl, with pink hair working behind the counter, smiles at the teen. “Hi, welcome to Cocoyashi,” she greets him, “what can I get for you?” 

Nojiko comes out from the kitchen carrying some boxes when she sees Luffy. “Well all be.” She says, placing the boxes on the counter behind the cash register. “I was not expecting to see you today, Luffy. What brings you here?” 

“Hey Nojiko,” he says in response to the purple haired woman. “Stopping by Flevance to visit Torao at work. How’s it going here?” 

“Aww, how cute are the two of you?” Nojiko could not help but get all lovey-dovey on Luffy’s relationship with Law. She is the one who picked up on the fact Law was interested in Luffy after all. “Oh, you know. Same old, same old. What can we get for you?”

Luffy places his order with the pink-haired girl, who he recognizes as a former classmate of his. He does not remember ever meeting her though but he knows he has seen her before. 

“Oh, before I forget,” Nojiko addresses the pink-haired girl. “Rebecca, this is Luffy. He works here part time. He also happens to be one of my sister’s best friends.” 

The girl, who Luffy now knows to be Rebecca, turns to him. “It’s nice to meet you.” She says to him. 

“You too.” He says, “you went to Sabaody High, right?” 

The girl nods her head. “Yeah, just graduated in June.” 

“I knew you looked familiar,” Luffy points his finger at her. “I went there as well.” But I did not graduate, Luffy wants to say but he does not. No one needs to know that. It is not like he wanted to leave. He was forced to drop out of high school after the Ace incident. 

He still gets chills thinking about that day. His last day at school. 

“ _ Monkey D. Luffy,” an unfamiliar voice called his name and he looked up.  _

_ “Yeah?” He asked when he got a look at who it was.  _

_ It was a police officer and before Luffy knew what was happening, the officer was behind him. “You are under arrest for the attempted murder of...” after those word escaped the officers mouth, Luffy felt handcuffs being slapped on his wrists. What the heck was going on? Was he seriously being arrested for attempted murder?  _

_ “You gotta be kidding me,” Luffy shouted as the officer grabbed him by the arm to pull him down the hallway. “I didn’t kill anyone.”  _

_ The irony of all this, Luffy had absolutely no idea who this person was. The name the officer said the teen did not recognize. Who the hell was this person and why was this happening to him? Why was being arrested for the attempted murder of a person he did not know? _

_ Just how did things like this? Especially on his first day back to school after losing Ace. _

His first day back to school and it was a literal nightmare. He did not think it could get any worse after losing Ace but he was wrong. He was arrested for a crime he did not commit. None of the cops would listen to him when he tried to tell them they were mistaken. They just ignored him. Basically acted as if he wasn’t there.

It got even worse when he was in the police station. 

There was no way in heck Garp knew what was going on, right? Luffy knows his grandfather would never have allowed his grandson to endure the kind of treatment from the cops, especially since his grandfather is a cop. Luffy was treated as though he was one of the most heinous criminals. He was dragged out of his school in handcuffs in front of all of his classmates and his friends. He was interrogated for hours and basically treated as if he was the scum of the earth.

Garp never would have been okay with that. 

Sure, Luffy and Garp have had a rather rocky relationship and Luffy still holds some resentment towards his grandfather for allowing him to go into the foster care system but deep down, he knows his grandfather truly does care for him. Not in a millions year would Garp have allowed any of that. 

Luffy is snapped out of his thoughts when Rebecca puts his coffees on the counter in front of him. He smiled and thanked her before grabbing his coffees. He said his goodbyes to Nojiko before leaving the restaurant in the direction of Flevance to surprise his boyfriend.

He could not wait to see his boyfriend’s face.

* * *

Luckily for Luffy, Cocoyashi is not too far from Flevance. It’s just a couple of blocks away so Luffy is able to walk to the hospital. 

A small park is located directly across the street and Luffy knows that is where Law likes to spend his breaks, if the weather permits it, which it very much does on this day. The sun is shining, there is not a single cloud in the sky and the temperature is on the warmer side. It is a very nice day. 

Towards the entrance of the park, Luffy spots Law sitting on a bench. The doctor had his eyes glued to his iPhone in his hand and did not seem to notice Luffy walking up. Luffy could not help himself, he had to use this opportunity to surprise his boyfriend. He walks behind the bench Law is sitting on, without the doctor noticing. He carefully placed the cups on the grass before turning to Law, reaching over to cover the doctor’s eyes with his hands.

Law is slightly startled but relaxes when he hears a very familiar voice giggle in his ear, followed by, “guess who.” 

Of course Law could not stop himself from taking the opportunity to bust his boyfriend’s chops. “Doffy?” 

“Torao!” The voice whines in his ear as the hands withdraw from his eyes. He knows exactly how Luffy feels about Doflamingo and he can’t say he blames him. Doflamingo is not the easiest person to get along with. “You’re so mean to me.” 

“Picking on you is what I do best,” Law laughs. It is true, he loves to pick on his boyfriend in a playful way. He never means anything bad by it, which Luffy knows all too well. What good is being in a relationship if you can’t have a little fun with your partner every once in a while? Besides, Luffy doesn’t seem to care. Heck, he even plays along. “Besides, what are you doing here? Don’t you have work to do?” 

“I came to surprise you,” Luffy says, bending down to pick up both cups of coffee. “I even brought a present for you but if you’re going to be rude, I’ll just keep it for myself then.” 

He really would not and Law knows that all too well

Luffy comes around and hands him his cup before taking a seat next to him on the bench. Law takes his first sip from the cup. Heaven. Pure heaven, 

Yeah, after the long day he has had so far, he found himself in desperate need of the contents of the cup. Leave it to Luffy to surprise him during his lunch with something he did not even know he needed till now. This boy knows him so well, probably better than he knows himself. 

“Coffee, huh?” Law asks, taking another sip from the cup. “I’m perfectly capable of getting myself a cup of coffee though, ya know.” 

“Well, if that is how you show your thanks, I’ll stop coming by then,” Luffy says, his effort of pretending to be angry failing him because he knows Law can see right through his act. 

The two sit in silence for a few seconds while taking sips of the coffee here and there. Law cannot resist the urge any longer, he throws his arm around his boyfriend’s shoulder, pulling him closer. Luffy could not keep the smile off his face and he lays his head on Law’s shoulder 

“So,” Law breaks the silence to ask the teen, “how has your day been so far?” 

Luffy shrugs, not bothering to look up. Instead, he brings his hand up to lace his fingers with Law’s. “I haven’t really done much of anything today. I took the dogs for a walk before coming here. I might edit some videos when I get home, though.” 

“You’re not going to stream today?” Law asks.

Luffy shakes his head, “nah, haven’t really been in the mood today.” 

That means it is going to be a long afternoon. Law has a feeling the afternoon is going to be slow and he will not be able to watch his boyfriend’s stream in the afternoon. That means he is actually going to have to work and he is not looking forward to that. Well, at least now he can get some paperwork done instead of letting the uncompleted paperwork pile up on his desk. 

It is also going to be a long afternoon, he does get out till ten. Luckily, he does have the following day off.

“Dr. Trafalgar?” One of the nurses who works in his unit is standing in front of the couple. “We need you. We have a loved one who is dem-”

Law cut her off before she even had the chance to finish the sentence. “Is the patient in any immediate danger?” 

The nurse shakes her head. “Well, no but-”

“I’m on lunch now.” He tells her, “They can wait till I get back,” he waves the hand around Luffy’s shoulders dismissively. 

No way in heck is he going to his lunch short because a patient’s loved one is demanding to speak with him. They can wait till his lunch is over. He already has his guesses as to who it is anyway and they definitely can wait. 

The nurse turns around and runs back into the hospital, but not before turning to look at the couple on the bench. 

Luffy waits till she is completely out of range to start laughing. As soon as Luffy starts laughing, Law does as well. Luffy’s laugh is so infectious. Damn his stupid, adorable boyfriend. “You would think they would get used to the fact that I don’t give two shits, wouldn’t you?” 

Not only just that but it’s his break time. There are several other doctors in his unit in the hospital who can talk to that patient’s loved one, why do the nurses have to get him involved. Do they really think he is going to cut his lunch short? 

“Besides, ever since she got here, that nurse has been really testing my patience. She seems to have issues with me, she even tried to get me fired once.”  _ Wait a second, that nurse did what now? _ Luffy asks himself as he continues to listen. “She seems to have an issue with me having a boyfriend.”

“Wow,” Luffy says, shaking his head. “People are so narrow minded.”

“You’re telling me. She acts like I’m incapable of doing my job because of my relationship,” Law says, glaring up at the sky. “I don’t know what her problem is.” 

Actually Law has a guess as to what it is. She probably had some interest in him when she first arrived at the hospital and was disappointed that Law already is in a relationship.

“I’m sorry you have to deal with that, Torao.” Luffy says, resting his head on Law’s shoulder.

“Don’t be,” Law says, resting his own head against Luffy’s. “It’s not your fault. Besides, you’re worth it.”


	6. Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentines Day, everyone. I know the last few chapters haven’t been the best and I apologize about that. Don’t worry, they will be getting longer as the story progresses so look forward to that.
> 
> Yeah, I wrote this chapter for Valentine's Day and I don't know why. My cat is my valentine this year as he always in. Who needs a boyfriend anyway? My Benny-boy is the most adorable valentine ever. Besides, I got my chocolate. Yayy for chocolate. That is all a girls needs for Valentine’s Day, chocolate and a cat.
> 
> Oh gosh, I’m a crazy cat lady. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy.

Valentine's day is a day filled with love. People from all over the world take part and celebrate their relationship and their happiness. 

Luffy used to wonder what the point of having such a stupid holiday was. _A day to celebrate love. What a useless holiday! I'm never going to take part in that monstrosity of a holiday._ When Luffy was younger, he used to tell himself that. That all changed, however, after he met Law. The doctor completely changed his perception of Valentine's Day for the better. 

It will be his second Valentine's Day with Law. Unfortunately for Luffy, he is not feeling the love this year.

Last year, Valentine's Day was incredible. Luffy still remembers the day as if it were yesterday. The surgeon showed up at Luffy's door with a bouquet and a box of chocolates he bought for the teen before taking him out to the Baratie for dinner and dessert. Afterward, they went for an uneventful walk in the park before Law walked him home. They shared their first kiss that day on his doorstep. 

That was the day that Luffy convinced himself he was falling for Law. _Hard_. 

Luffy is the type of person to wear his heart on his sleeve. If you are unfortunate enough for him to consider you a friend, there is nothing he will not do for you. He has always been that way, ever since he was a child. Yes, there have been times he has been afraid of letting people in because he was afraid of getting hurt again. He was like that with Law at first, too. Luffy convinced himself that Law was going to dump him eventually because of his probation. He was afraid that Law was eventually going to see him as a burden and leave him. 

That never did happen, though and one year later, his relationship with Law is still stable. He moved into Law's place and lived with the doctor for a couple of months now at this point. He knows Law does care for him and loves him, despite his flaws. Most people would see his probation and everything he has been through as a burden but not Law.

Law has been there for him through his darkest days. He has PTSD as a result of Ace's death to this day. Law single-handedly put his heart back together, which had been shattered as a result of that _dreadful_ day. He honestly does not know where he would be now if he never met Law in that coffee shop. 

He is fortunate enough to have someone like Law in his life. 

But he still cannot help to feel the way he does. Luffy does not have plans for the day. He was supposed to celebrate the day with his boyfriend. They didn't have anything extravagant planned, just dinner at the Baratie. That all changed though when Law had been called away on an emergency surgery. Luffy had no idea if he would make it home in time to go to the restaurant. Sadly, that is one of the things that irritates Luffy about Law's job. Sometimes it feels as though the doctor never has time for him. 

But that is unfortunately one thing that comes along with the territory. Luffy knew when he first started dating Law this was how things would be and he is okay with it. He has to be. On Valentine's Day though? Of all days, why this day? 

Luffy called his friends to see if any of them had plans and sadly, all of them did.

Zoro and Sanji have set a date for their wedding. They are spending as much time as possible with each other before they tie the knot. Luffy can't say he blames them though.

Usopp is at home taking care of his bedridden wife, Kaya, who is currently on bed rest in her final month of pregnancy. Soon, Usopp will be a father and Luffy is having a tough time wrapping his head around that.

Franky and Robin just found out that Robin is pregnant with their first child. Robin has not been feeling all that great due to her pregnancy. 

Chopper is working as well. He is a doctor that works in Flevance and Law is the one who has been training him. _Good for him. He could not have a better teacher than Torao_.

Brook is away on tour and will not be back home for a while. Hopefully, he is having the time of his life. It has to be better than to be confined to one place like Luffy currently is. 

He did not even bother to call Nami. There is no sense in that, seeing how she lives in Egypt, which is overseas and far away from where Luffy currently lives. Besides, it is not like Luffy can leave the country. After all, he still is on probation. Leaving the country would result in him receiving a one-way ticket right back to the slammer.

That has been what Luffy has been trying to avoid. But that is beside the point anyway. 

Luffy knows he is going to be spending Valentine's Day alone this year, most likely. Well, at least he still has Bepo and Surume to keep him company. 

Don't get Luffy wrong. He loves his dogs and would do anything for them but he misses Law. He understands saving lives is what Law does for a living and he is incredibly proud of his boyfriend. But what good is having a holiday of love if he can't spend it with his love? 

Luffy is currently in his office editing some videos. His new video series, which is Persona 5, has been a hit for his channel. It has been received quite well by his audience. He has also found his numbers are going up as a result of this series. That right there is a surprise to Luffy. He is currently in the first palace. Ann Takamaki just awakened her Persona and joined the Phantom Thieves. He has a long way to go before clearing the palace. The end of the game seems so far away now.

Truthfully though, Luffy is enjoying the game though. He cannot help but wonder what his Persona would be in real life? 

Luffy did not feel like streaming again. His viewers would be able to tell he is upset and they would be asking him all sorts of questions. He can even see some of the comments he would get in a stream. 

_Hey Straw Hat, why don't you let a real man take care of you on Valentine's Day? You deserve that much._

Yeah, no. The teen may be upset that Law is not around but he still loves the doctor and would never hurt him. Besides, it's those types of viewers he can do without anyway. Sadly, he knows they won't be going anywhere so he might as well make the most out of it. 

Luffy is so wrapped in editing that he is oblivious to what is going on around him. Therefore, he is caught completely off guard when a hand comes to rest on his shoulder. He jumps nearly a foot in the air, ready to fight off an intruder if need be. He relaxes when he hears a very familiar laugh ring out from behind him. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." 

What the heck is he doing here? Shouldn't he be working? 

"Torao?!" He asks and jumps out of his chair, straight into his boyfriend's open arms. "What are you doing here? Weren't you called into work today?" 

"About that." He says, laughing as his hands drew circles on Luffy's hips. Luffy rests his head on Law's chest and the doctor looks down at his head innocently, aware Luffy cannot see his face. "I lied to you." Luffy now pulls away to look up at Law, who smiles down at him. "They gave me the rest of the week off and I couldn't bear to spend Valentine's Day without my lovely boyfriend so here I am." 

Luffy is just beaming with excitement. "I'm glad and just when I was starting to lose interest in this stupid holiday too." 

"I'm glad I could make up Valentine's Day for you," Law says, kissing Luffy's hair. "Now, go get ready. I have a surprise planned for you." 

* * *

A picnic in the park is what Law surprises him with. 

After parking the car, they walked down this path to reach a clearing with a playground and an open field. He had tricked Luffy by convincing him he had to work when in reality, he was setting everything with Penguin and Shachi. The sneaky, charming doctor had him fooled. 

Law had been over Shachi and Penguin's house, cooking for the picnic. He made all of Luffy's favorite meals, which are all meat dishes of course. Anyone who knows Luffy knows Luffy loves his meat. It did not matter what kind of meat. If it is meat, ten to one Luffy will eat it. The doctor even made a delicious looking chocolate lava cake that he is dying to try. He got Sanji's recipe and made it. Only the best for Luffy. 

Whatever Luffy wants, Luffy gets. 

After dinner, Law cleaned the blanket while Luffy was playing fetch with the dogs in the field. After he finished, he sat on a bench for a minute while watching his precious boyfriend and the dogs till Luffy decided he had enough. 

That brings him up to now. It is almost time for desert but first, he has something he needs to give to Luffy. Something very important.

"So," he begins as the teen sits on the blanket across from him. "I have something to give you." 

Luffy looks up at him curiously. "Torao, you did not need to get me anything. Just being here with you is enough for me." 

_You will want this, though._ The doctor does not say that out loud because he does not want to spoil the surprise for Luffy. He went through so much trouble for this boy. He spent months trying to locate this gift and it seemed like it would never be found. He had been overjoyed when he found out where it was. He can only hope Luffy appreciates him for this. 

"Here," he says and hands the gift over to his boyfriend. "Happy Valentine's Day, babe. I love you." 

Luffy unwraps the present quickly and opens the box. As soon as he sees what is inside his eyes widen and his jaw drops. His breath catches in his throat and he looks up at Law then the gift and then back at Law several times. "Toaro, how did you-," he starts to ask but never finishes. He cannot believe this, looking down at what he is currently holding in his hand. 

It is a red beaded necklace that used to belong to his brother. Ace had received that necklace as a child from his mother before she had passed away. He honestly thought this necklace was gone for good. Luffy searched for months after losing Ace and never had any luck. He eventually gave up on looking. This necklace was all he left of his brother and now he has it back.

How did Law find this necklace? 

Law has a grin on his side that was so big; it threatens to tear his jaw apart. Yeah, all the trouble he went through trying to locate the necklace paid off for him in the end. The look of pure joy in his boyfriend's eyes always makes everything worth it though. "I have my ways." 

Luffy looks down at the necklace again before he flings himself into Law's arms. Law barely has any time to react because Luffy is coming in fast, enveloping him in an embrace all while crying into his boyfriend's shoulder. "Thank you, Torao! Thank you so much!" 

"Anything for you," Law tells him and he means it. He really would do anything for this boy in his arms. 

They stay like that for a few seconds before Luffy pulls away. "I'm sorry," he uses the back of his hand to wipe his tears away. 

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Law assures him. "I'm just happy I was able to find it for you." 

The end of the night is drawing near and the happy couple decides to pack up their stuff and make their way back to the car. They are currently walking down the path that leads to the parking lot where Law parked. 

Luffy, still feeling as though he is on cloud nine because of this day, looks over at the doctor. "Torao," he begins, lacing his fingers with Law's. "Thank you so much for today." 

"You don't need to thank me," Law tells him. "I'd do anything for you. I love you." 

The teen cannot help it; he gives Law his signature big and goofy grin. He knows just how much Law loves that smile. "I love you too." 

Luffy's mind ends up back on the necklace. He is so overcome with emotion that he wants to start crying all over again. That is one gift that Luffy decides to leave in the case forever, never to take it out of the case. After all, there is one person that necklace is meant for and while that person is no longer alive, Luffy knows he will always be there with him, no matter what.

He is watching over him from above. Now and always.

* * *

Tumblr: [gearhad](https://gearhad.tumblr.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget, if you have any questions you want Luffy to answer in a Q&A, feel free to ask them in the comments and I'll include them.
> 
> No seriously, please do. I really enjoyed writing the Q&A Luffy did with Law in chapter three so much that I'm planning to do another one soon. So please, any questions you include in the comments will appear in the Q&A Luffy will do.
> 
> Anyways, see you next time. Happy Valentine's Day ya'll.


	7. Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank all for all your feedback from the last chapter. I'm constantly asking myself why Law is the perfect boyfriend. He spoils Luffy like crazy. I want a man like that. 
> 
> This is, the longest chapter I have written yet so I hope you all enjoy it.

"I'm not sure," Luffy answers one of his viewers in the comments. "I want to make sure that all of my party members are at a reasonable level before I send the calling card.

The teen is about an hour into his stream. He has noticed a few comments from some of his viewers that make him want to roll his eyes. You know, the usual marriage proposals. Luffy honestly cannot stand those types of viewers. They are the ones who make this job difficult. He will not ever do anything to Law. The doctor was there for him throughout the past year, which was the most challenging year for Luffy. Law mended his heart after the death of his brother completely shattered it.

It still hurts to think about that.

Ace took a bullet that was meant for him and died in his younger brother's arms. After that, Luffy completely blacked out due to his grief. When he woke up, he was in the hospital.

Ace had saved his life. It was because of him that Luffy is alive today. There is no doubt in Luffy's mind he would be dead now, if not for Ace. 

Sometimes Luffy wishes he had died that day. If he died, he would not have to live with the fact that his brother is dead because of him. He still feels guilty about it to this day.

"I'm just mostly grinding to get my party member's levels up." Luffy explains to his audience currently watching the stream, "Once I feel that I'm ready."

He is currently streaming a training session for his new series. It is mostly on his YouTube Channel. He has been grinding to get his levels up to take on the king of the castle, Suguru Kamoshida. His party is all between the levels of ten and thirteen. He wants to make sure that they are at the same level before sending out the calling card.

"Let's see." He says and goes to his party on the main menu. "Joker is at thirteen, Ryuji and Morgana are at twelve, and Ann is at eleven. I'm aiming for them all to be at level fifteen. If Joker goes over, that is fine. I'm mostly concerned about Ann anyways. I want her to learn Maragi. She learns that at level thirteen."

_What are among some of your favorite TV shows, Straw Hat?_

"I don't watch much TV, to be honest. I'm more into anime," he explains, looking back up at the game he is currently playing. "Torao and I have started Breaking Bad. That has been pretty interesting so far. Game of Thrones is another one. I still hate how it ended, though."

_Any other ones?_ A different question now.

"Oh yeah, Power Rangers!" He exclaims, "it's a series I grew up watching. I still love it to this day," Luffy says as he ambushes another shadow in the game. "Well, except for Megaforce. That season was a train wreck from beginning to end."

In all honesty, that has been the first time Luffy remembers being thoroughly disappointed about one of his favorite shows.

_You said you are into anime,_ another viewer questions him. _What are some of your favorite ones?_

"I've seen a ton of anime," he explains, which could not be more correct. There are far too many for him even to list. "I recently finished Gintama, which was amazing and hilarious. I honestly loved it. I recommend it if you haven't seen it yet. Besides that, I like FullMetal Alchemist: Brotherhood. That was also great. Oh, Attack on Titan as well. I haven't had time to catch up on the final season yet though."

Luffy auto heals his team in the game before going to look for a shadow to ambush. "Torao and I just started Code Geass. We only saw the first ten episodes, but we like it so far. I can't wait to watch the rest of it."

_Are you into sports_? Another viewer asks him.

"I don't play any sports myself if that's what you mean," Luffy explains, "I used to do track and field in high school but don't anymore." 

He was supposed to have a full-ride scholarship to a college, but he lost it after being arrested.

Yet another thing that bastard took from him. As if it wasn't bad enough that he took Ace away from him and had him arrested, he even took Luffy's scholarship away from him as well.

To most people, it might seem like a curse but Luffy is not most people. He knows he would not be where he is now if not for all of that. Sure he could do without his probation but he truly does love what he does for a living. He might have ended up losing his scholarship, but he gained more than he ever could have. He has a very rewarding job and fans who support him and his content.

He also has Law, which is better than anything.

Maybe that guy did him a favor, in that case.

"I enjoy watching football, baseball, and soccer," Luffy explains to his viewers. "Plus, Zoro is a professional fencer; I enjoy watching him play."

The teen looks at the screen and instantly does a double-take at the screen. "Wait, are you guys serious?" He asks in disbelief. Surely they cannot be serious, right?. "Zoro has only been on my channel hundreds of times already, guys. You know, the green-haired guy, who you all thought was my boyfriend at first." He explains while chuckling to himself. He still cannot get over the fact his fans thought Zoro was his boyfriend at first. He will always find that thought hilarious. "Come on, guys. He's my best friend."

_I read that you were arrested a few years ago,_ another one asks him, _is that true?_

How does someone know about that? Luffy asks himself. He wants to ignore that question but knows he can't. Now that someone knows about his arrest, he is just going to be asked about it more and more. He might as well clear the air now.

"Yes, that is true," he answers, looking at the screen with a solemn expression on his face. "It's not something I am proud of but yes, I have been arrested before." 

_Why?_ The same viewer asks him again.

"That is something I would much rather not get into now," he pauses before continuing, "it brings up a lot of painful memories for me. I don't know if any of you have been arrested; I pray to God none of you ever have but being arrested is one of the most humiliating experiences I have ever been through." He still has the horrified looks on his friend's faces from that day permanently engraved into his head.

Another thing that will always be with him for the rest of his life.

"Being arrested, it stays with you for the rest of your life." It's true. Sometimes, Luffy can feel the cold metal of the handcuffs on his wrists. He also has nightmares about being in the back of the cop car. "I still get chills just by thinking about it."

Hopefully, his viewers can take the hint and realize he does not want to talk about that anymore and drop the subject.

_If you were a superhero, what kind of superpower would you want to have?_

"Call me crazy but I think I would want to be a rubber man," Luffy explains and sure enough, he gets the question he thought he would be. He did expect that, though, so he is not surprised. "Think of all the things you could do with that power? I would find such a creative way to utilize it."

_Speaking of your boyfriend, how has he been doing, Straw Hat?_

"Torao is good." He answers them all while smiling at the thought of his boyfriend. It is not very often when he gets asked about his boyfriend. "He's at work now. He'll be home later tonight."

It figures the second Law is mentioned in the chat; all the questions would be about his relationship. Luffy expected that much, though.

What he was not expecting was the next question that appeared in his chat about Law. His eyes widen and he throws himself back in his chair. He looks at the screen to make sure he saw the question right and yep, he did. He could not help himself; he busts out laughing.

"Seriously?" He asks, all while laughing. "Out of all the questions you could have asked me about him and that is the one you come up with? Really?"

Luffy puts his head down on his arms, folded on his desk, and laughs for a few more seconds before picking his head up. Did they ask that question?

"Yeah, let's not get into that." He tells them while still giggling. He cannot help it. "I don't see how we will be to top that question, so you know what, I'm ending the stream here. I'll see you guys next time." Luffy says, waving to his audience.

"Straw Hat out!"

* * *

Luffy finds himself at the Baratie. Zoro and Sanji called for everyone in their friend group out for dinner. He has no idea why though, they just told him they had some news for everyone. 

Law was still at work so Zoro had to go pick up Luffy. Luffy does have his driver's license but he does not have a car to use. They plan to buy a vehicle for Luffy to use in the near future, but Luffy has to rely on his friends and his boyfriend to take him places.

The doctor should be on his way already.

As soon as Luffy reaches the table, he embraces Robin, who stands up from her seat to return his hug. Luffy considers Robin to be like his older sister. She used to babysit him and his brothers when they were younger. They stayed very close over the years and Robin even asked Luffy to be her unborn child's godfather after the baby is born, which he happily accepted, of course. 

Luffy takes his seat between Robin and an empty chair, a seat that will be Law's spot whenever he decides to arrive.. 

A waiter comes to the table and takes everyone's drink orders. Luffy even placed Law's order for him since he knows what Law will want. The waiter then leaves for the kitchen. 

"So," Zoro begins, looking at all of his friends, "I'm sure you guys are wondering why we called all of you here today." _Uhh, yeah, what do you think guys?_ "We have some good news and some bad news for you guys." 

"We'll start with the bad news first," Sanji takes over for Zoro and looks at his friends sadly. "Unfortunately, we had to postpone our wedding." 

That surprises everyone at the table off guard. The couple had already set the date of their wedding. Both of them have been very excited and even had been counting down their nuptials. So why did they decide to hold off on their wedding? 

Before anyone can say anything else, Zoro speaks up. "I'm sorry, I know you all were looking forward to that. The reason why is because," he shares a look with his fiancée, both have a huge grin on their faces, "I'm going to the Olympics." 

Silence falls on the table as everyone starts to process the news Zoro just shared with them. 

Luffy's face lights up with excitement. The Olympics are the time of the year where gifted athletes, dubbed as the best of the best, come to one location to compete for the title. It is a very exciting time for all those and their loved ones. Zoro is an outstanding fencer; he is the best in the country. Now it is time for him to show everyone else in the world just how incredible he is. 

The teen could not be more excited than he currently is for his friend. 

"That's excellent news, Zor-" Robin begins to say but is cut off by Luffy. 

"Zoro!" Luffy all but shouts, clearly ecstatic. He earns the attention of everyone else in the restaurant, much to his friends dismay. A pair of hands clamp down on his shoulders, specifically to keep the overly excited teen in his seat. “Don’t even think about it,” an all too familiar voice warns directly in his ear. 

Luffy does not need to look to know who it is. The teen folds his arms across his chest and sits back in his chair, huffing at the nerve of his asshole genius boyfriend. How dare he show up and prevent him from congratulating his friend! "Torao!" 

"What?" Law asks from behind Luffy, his hands still planted on his boyfriend's shoulders. "You don't think I know what you were about to do?" Luffy would have leaped directly over the table to embrace Zoro properly and probably have broken a few glasses in the process. But what is so bad about that? He is excited. Actually, excited does not even begin to describe how he feels. He is thrilled. Actually, that does not even begin to describe how he feels. 

"I will not pay for whatever you break, so stay in your seat." 

Luffy puffs in annoyance and turns his head in the opposite direction of Law.

Once he is sure Luffy will not fly over the table, he releases his grip on Luffy’s shoulder and leans down to peck his boyfriend on the cheek to properly greet his lover. It is the next best option since Luffy seems to be a little annoyed with Law. He'll get over it. It is for his own good. 

"Hey, guys," Law says and with a smile before taking his spot next to Luffy. "Congrats, Roronoa. Very exciting news."

Zoro nods in response. "Thanks, Torao." 

"It's a good thing you showed up when you did," Sanji says, "we don't Marimo getting any broken bones before he has the chance to compete in the Olympics." That has been Zoro's lifelong dream since he was a kid. 

Law cannot help but chuckle in response. That probably would have happened as well. When Luffy gets overly excited, watch out. 

"Either way, I'm excited," Zoro explains to everyone. "Next week, we're flying out to Rome for the preliminaries." 

That is when it dawns on Luffy. The Olympics are going to be in Rome this year, which is overseas. He will not be able to go to support his friend because of his probation.

Law seems to notice his boyfriend's mood change because he looked at Luffy sadly and threw his arm around Luffy, letting his hand rest on Luffy's shoulder. It is supposed to be a comforting gesture and he cannot tell if it is helping yet or not. 

He desperately hopes it is.

Zoro continues to explain happily to his guests about the details. Luffy, on the other hand, cannot bring himself to listen. Don't get him wrong. He is incredibly happy for Zoro. Being in the Olympics has been a dream for the fencer for as long as he can remember. He is proud of Zoro for getting the chance to live out his dream.

Luffy is just disappointed that he will not be able to attend. He is so close to the end of his probation. He does not want to risk his freedom. Life is just not fair. Someone up there must hate him, that is the only logical explanation he can come up with. He also cannot tell what Zoro thinks. Is Zoro going to be upset that Luffy will not be there? Will he cut off their friendship just because Luffy cannot go? 

All Luffy can do is look down at his lap, feeling incredibly defeated and disappointed. 

Does Zoro realize that Luffy is a horrible friend and Zoro would be better off completely cutting him off? He wouldn't even blame the fencer if he decided to do that. What kind of a friend does not go to support their best friend in something this huge? 

Sanji seems to pick up on Luffy's struggle because he elbows Zoro in the side. When the fencer angrily looks over at him, he nods his head towards Luffy. 

"Oh shit," Zoro mutters under his breath, which goes unnoticed by Luffy. "I'm sorry, Luffy." 

Geez, now he made Zoro feel sorry about being excited for the Olympics. _I'm the worst friend ever,_ Luffy convinces himself.

"Don't apologize, Zoro," he says, still looking down at his lap. "You have nothing to apologize for. You have every right to be happy. This has been your dream." _I'm holding you back. You deserve a friend who can support you, no matter what—someone who isn't me._

I'm sorry for being selfish and making this about me. "I'm the one who should be sorry, Zoro." 

"Don't be. It's not your fault," Zoro tells him. "We all know you were set up." 

That's all true. Everyone believes Luffy was set up for the crime he was arrested for but there is little they could do since the guy who set him up just so happens to be a cop. There is also no proof to prove Luffy's innocence. 

"I'm very happy for you, though, Zoro," Luffy finally picks his head up to make eye contact with his best friend. "And you can be sure I'll be watching you, no matter what." This is true; nothing is stopping Luffy from watching Zoro compete from home. "I know you will kick ass and prove who is the best fencer in the world." 

"Darn right!" 

* * *

After a nice dinner with his boyfriend's family, the couple arrived back at their home just before ten. Law tends to watch the ten o'clock news every night to see what is going on in the world. Luffy lets the dogs out in the backyard and proceeds to watch them before letting them in. 

The bed is quite cozy, as it always is. Bepo lays at the end of the bed, like he also does, while Surume sleeps on the room's dog bed. Luffy has no idea why Surume will not join them. It's not like there is not enough room for the dog on the bed. There is. There definitely is. 

It does not take long for Law to join him in bed, curling up on him. Yeah, spooning with Law might be the single most pleasant experience while lying on a nice warm bed ever in history of the world. Law's body heat provides an excellent source of warmth that he could get used to while falling asleep every night. Luffy cannot help but feel jealous of all those who never get to experience it in their life. 

Basically, in a nutshell, Luffy got everything he could ever want in life. 

"Say," he says and places a kiss on the base of Luffy's skull. "What was that question that one viewer asked you today about us?" 

Luffy is surprised to hear that question come from the doctor. First of all, which question is he talking about? The teen is beyond confused. He makes a questioning sound but does not say anything else.

"You know," Law's arm tightens around his waist. Luffy can tell the doctor is kind of embarrassed he is even asking this question. "The one that made you laugh today." 

"Wait a second," Luffy is quite perplexed. Just how does Law know about that? "Were you watching my stream today?" 

"Yeah," he says, pausing to kiss Luffy's shoulder. That just confuses Luffy even more now. Just how does Law have the time to watch him? He's a surgeon. "I know what you're thinking and no," Luffy is convinced his boyfriend is a mind reader. "There have been times where I have no surgeries to perform and what else is there to do?"

"Torao!" Luffy all but whines. "You work in a hospital. I'm sure there is always something for you to do so you're not just sitting and doing nothing."

Luffy knows he is not wrong about that. There is always something to do but then again, Luffy also knows his boyfriend quite well. He knows just how much the doctor hates doing paperwork. Now that he thinks about it, paperwork seems so... complicated. Yeah, that seems like the right word.

Maybe, in that case, Luffy cannot fault his boyfriend for avoiding it. "On second thought, I take that back."

"Good." Law cannot help but laugh at his adorable boyfriend. Yeah, Law would say he is whipped. Luffy has him wrapped around his little finger and Law has no shame in admitting that. "But yeah, if the afternoon is slow and there aren't a lot of surgeries, I always tend to watch your streams."

Wait, this is a recurring thing. Just how often is Law blowing off his job so he can support his boyfriend? _I'm better off not asking._

"Anyways, back to my question." Law snuggles in even closer to Luffy's back. "What was that question that viewer asked you today?" 

Luffy finds Law's hand in the dark and laces their fingers together, so their intertwined hands are resting on his abdomen. "Are you sure you really want to know that, Torao?"

"Well, I wouldn't ask you if I didn't want to know." Law is beginning to get the vibe that this question might have been kind of embarrassing and that is why the content creator is hesitant to answer. But still, Law will not give up. He wants an answer from Luffy. "Wh-" 

Law does not even get the chance to finish that sentence because Luffy cuts him off. "They wanted to know if you and I did the deed already!"

"Oh," and for the records, Law wants you to know he is laughing hysterically in his head but he cannot show that to Luffy. 

Why Law has no idea but oh well. Now he imagines that question popping up in the chat and now he is laughing silently to himself just picturing that. 

"I did warn you," Luffy says, unable to contain his laughter due to Law's reaction. 

"Yeah," Law cannot help but also join in on the laughter. Man, this boy's laugh is deadly and contagious. "You definitely did."

* * *

Tumblr: [gearhad](https://gearhad.tumblr.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I must admit I was laughing like crazy as I was writing that last part.


	8. Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go with chapter 8. Sorry it took a minute, I kind of wrote this last minute but I liked it so yeah. Enjoy.

The red dot on his camera is visible and Luffy lets out a yawn. 

“You know, it is way too early, guys,” he says, doing his best to rub the sleep from his eyes. It is just before six in the morning. Luffy would be sleeping but instead, there is some news coming out about one of his video series any minute and Luffy is streaming his reaction to the announcement. 

Don’t get Luffy wrong. He is very excited about this. He has been waiting for a new game in this series for a while now. If all goes to plan, Luffy can see himself getting very excited at this.

The only complaint he has is why does it have to come out so early? Luffy is not a morning person. No, he is the furthest thing from it. Right now, all he wants is the stream to start. The sooner it starts, the sooner it ends and the sooner he can go back to bed. 

“I hope you guys appreciate the sacrifices I’m making for you,” he tells them and he does hope they do. “Anyways, welcome, guys. Straw Hat Luffy here. Thank you for tuning in. Now, I don’t know about you guys but I am excited for this.” 

With that being said, Luffy pulls up the official Pokemon YouTube channel and goes to the video where the announcement will be. “So, it seems like we have two minutes before the stream start. How are you guys feeling?” He questions his audience. “Are you guys as excited as I am?” 

They have to be. If they are all as big fans of this franchise as he is, there is not a single doubt in his mind they are feeling just as excited as he currently is, which says a lot because he is ecstatic. 

True to Luffy’s prediction, they seem to be in the same boat he currently is.

_ I’m calling it now, it’s another Let’s Go game. _

“I hope not!” Luffy looks at the camera nervously. “Don’t get me wrong, those games are great and I had a blast playing them but I would much rather not get another Let’s Go game now.” He means that too. He does know what the announcement will consist of and desperately hopes his suspicions are correct.

_ Do you have any ideas of what it’s going to be, Straw Hat? _

Luffy nods his head. “I do. I believe this is going to be the Sinnoh Remakes.” And it darn well better be. Come on, Nintendo, don’t let me down. “I swear, if they’re taking us back to Kanto, I’m going to be mad.

_ Wait, do you hate Kanto, Straw Hat? _

“I don’t hate Kanto,” Luffy tells his viewers. “It’s mostly that we’ve had a lot of Kanto being shoved in our faces lately. Between Go and Let’s Go, Kanto has been getting a lot of attention. Not that that’s a bad thing but I want to see other regions get some attention now, especially Sinnoh.” 

_If it is DP remakes, which game are you going to pick?_

Luffy puts his finger underneath his chin while he is thinking. “Truthfully, I have no idea. I can see myself getting both games at some point.” He appears to still be deep in thought. “I did get Pearl the first time around so I’m thinking I’ll get Diamond this time but again, I don’t know.”

_ What starter are you planning on picking? _

“I’m personally leaning towards Chimchar.” He tells everyone watching the stream. “Infernape is my favorite starter from Sinnoh.”

It seems as though Luffy’s audience is split on that, with some agreeing with him while others disagree and let their opinions be known to Luffy. Why the teen has no idea, it is not like he cares. He will be the one playing the game and he is going to pick what he wants. They can always go out and get the game themselves and choose the starter they want.

Besides, if Luffy wants to, he can do a challenge, where his viewers pick his team for him. He might do that. He did once before in another game and he had a blast with it so doing another one might be in the cards for Luffy one day.

Just then, there is someone familiar clearing his throat in the doorway. “Morning, Torao.” He greets Law as he swings his chair around. 

The doctor makes his way to where Luffy is sitting. Both are aware Luffy’s audience is currently watching them but neither can bring themselves to care. 

“Morning,” Law greeted his boyfriend back with a kiss to the forehead. 

“I didn’t wake you up, did I?” Luffy asks, feeling a little just at the thought that Law is awake because of him. 

The teen certainly hopes that is not the case. Law is on vacation all week. Law works so hard; he deserves to have a week where he gets to sleep late. 

Law shakes his head. “Nope, I’m so used to getting up early that now it’s a habit for me.” 

The creator nods his head. Yeah, that makes a lot of sense. 

Law was about to ask Luffy if he was hungry but stopped himself. Luffy is a bottomless pit, so there is not a single doubt in Law’s mind Luffy is hungry. The more appropriate question would be, when is Luffy ever not hungry? “I’ll have breakfast ready when you’re done streaming.”

The stream is going to be a short one; Law knows that. Luffy is just reacting to the Pokemon Direct, and then he’ll be done streaming. Luffy has been anxiously awaiting this day, and Law knows this because he had to listen to Luffy go on and on about how excited he was every day. 

“Sounds good, Torao,” Luffy says with a big smile on his face. Law lets his lips touch Luffy’s forehead again one last time before the doctor leaves the room. 

Luffy turns his attention back to his stream. They got about another minute left before the Direct is supposed to start, so he looks at the chat and some of the comments he sees make him blush. 

_ Did you see the way he looked at Straw Hat? He is so in love with Straw Hat and it’s adorable.  _

_ He cooks breakfast? Geez, where can I get myself a man like that?  _

_ You two are just so adorable; I can’t take it.  _

Yeah, Luffy knows how lucky he is. Law is seriously the perfect man, and Luffy is so grateful to have him in his life. Luffy does not think he would not be alive now if not for Law. 

The doctor saved his life. If he did not meet Law when he did, Luffy is sure he would not have been able to handle the heartbreak after Ace’s death and probably took his own life. Law saved him from the brink of destruction and brought him back down to earth. 

Law means more to Luffy than he could even begin to put into words. 

_ Hey, Straw Hat, any chance you’ll do another video with him again soon?  _

Does his audience like Law that much? He does not mind doing another video with Law, especially if his audience likes Law and wants him to make a comeback. 

“It’s possible. I gotta see if he’s up for it first.” Luffy explains to his audience and notices the countdown on the screen for the Direct has entered the ten-second mark and the excitement for it comes right back to him. “Almost there, guys, ten more seconds.” 

He only hopes his prediction turns out to be true. 

* * *

Later on that night, Luffy is back in his office for the second time that day. 

Law had agreed to record another video with him when Luffy asked him earlier and well, there they are now. “Hey guys, thank you for watching. Straw Hat Luffy here.” Luffy greets his audience with his signature goofy grin since he knows a lot of them seem to like it as much as Law does “You guys asked for him earlier, so here he is,” he nods towards the doctor, located on his left. “Torao is back.” 

Law cannot help but sigh. The chances of Luffy ever calling him by his actual name are slim to none, so he might as well give up. Besides, he is sure Luffy’s fans think Torao is Law’s real name. 

He gives in and waves, greeting his boyfriend’s audience. “Hi.” 

“We’ll be another Q&A video for you guys. I had you guys send me questions earlier, and there were a ton to go through, so let’s get started, shall we?” He says, mainly to Law. 

“Yeah,” he agrees with Luffy. “I’m down.” 

_ What did you do on your first date? _

“I took him out to dinner,” Law explains to the audience. “If there is one thing you need to learn about Straw Hat here, the way to get to his heart is through his stomach,” which is not an exaggeration. Anyone who knows Luffy knows how much the teen loves food, especially meat. 

That isn’t a secret. Anyone can tell just from how he acts when meat is placed in front of him.

Well, on the bright side, at least keeping him happy won’t be a problem. 

Luffy then took over for Law. “We went to this restaurant in town called the Baratie, which is owned by one of my closest friends, fun fact for you guys.” 

“After dinner, we went for a walk in the park around the lake before I drove him back home.” Law tells the audience who are not watching the video now but they will be. He hopes they stick around to the end of it as well. 

_ When did you realize you were falling for each other? _

“I know this probably sounds corny as hell, but,” Law pauses for a second to turn his attention to his boyfriend, “I’m pretty sure I started falling for you on our first date.”

“Really?” A blushing Luffy asks. 

Law nods in response. “Yes. I remember this like it was yesterday. You and I were sitting on a bench looking at the lake.” Luffy nods because he does remember that. “You looked absolutely stunning in the moonlight. It was like you were a god and I felt unworthy of even being in the same vicinity as you.” 

That makes Luffy blush more. “Torao!” 

“What?” Law responds with a laugh before addressing the audience. “To be honest, I don’t think he realizes just how beautiful he is. If you guys agree with me, be sure to tell in the comments.” 

Luffy can only imagine what sort of comments will appear on that video. 

_ What do you guys like to do in your spare time? _

“Uhh, eat.” Luffy says and he giggles. With the amount the boy eats daily, Law is surprised he does not weigh over six hundred pounds. Luffy eats so much; it is unreal. 

“That is not an exaggeration either,” Law explains to the viewers. “He eats like there is no tomorrow. I’m not making that up either.” 

Luffy must have a speedy metabolism. That is the only explanation Law can come up with and why Luffy remains skinny, despite the amount of food he ingests daily. 

“I do like to read.” Law tells them. “I just started reading this new book and I like it a lot so far.” 

Law is sure a book does not have to be extravagant for it to catch his attention when it comes to reading. 

_Do you guys own any pets?_

Both Luffy and Law end up nodding in response to that question. 

“Yes,” Law explains, “we have two, Bepo and Surname.” Luffy plans to edit in pictures of the two dogs in the video when he is editing later on. “I had Bepo before we even started dating and Straw Hat immediately fell for him when they met, which,” Law looks at the camera sternly, “if your significant other hates your dog and wants you to get rid of it, then you need to get rid of  _ them _ ,” referring to the significant other, not the dog, 

Law had an ex who despised Bepo and wanted Law to send him back. Law dumped her ass on the spot. He did not regret either. 

“We got Surume recently.” Luffy tells the audience now. 

“Surume is like his very own personal guard dog, I’m telling you.” Law gives the camera a look that says yes, that is true, all while nodding his head before turning to look at Luffy. “I swear it like he feels he must protect you.” 

“I can protect myself.”

“No one doubts that, sweetheart.” Law tells Luffy, “it does not change the fact that Surume feels the need to protect you, which is adorable,” not as adorable as his lock screen, to which Law then pulls out of his phone to show off his lock screen, which is Surume spooning Luffy in bed. 

Law is also going to make sure Luffy personally edits that picture in the video so that everyone can see it in all its glory. 

“We also have a cat named Sunny.” Luffy then tells them about the kitten they adopted a week back. One of Law’s closest friend’s, Ikkaku’s cat, had kittens and Law could not resist bringing one home to surprise his boyfriend. 

It fit right in. Right from the second, he brought it home to Luffy; the cat fell for the teen. That is just the kind of person Luffy is. Animals love him. People want to be his friend and help him out if he is in trouble. 

If sunshine were a person, it would be Luffy. Heck, the sun cannot outshine Luffy’s grin. 

“Well, that’s all the questions I received so I think we’ll end the video he-”

Before Luffy could finish that sentence, Law cut him off. “Actually, there is one more question.” 

If the look on Luffy’s face says anything, it is pure confusion. Luffy personally went through the questions and picked out the ones they would answer. He knows there are no more questions left to be answered. So what in the world is Law talking about? 

Law then turns to look at Luffy, “it’s a question I have for you.” 

Luffy then notices Law sliding his hands into his back pocket and he is taking something out of his pocket. Something which Luffy realizes is a red velvet case. Luffy stares at it as Law opens it up, revealing a golden filigree band with a small diamond on top. All Luffy could do is stare at the ring, then to Law, then back to the ring. He has no idea what is going on and what question Law intends to ask him.

He briefly remembers a time from when he was a kid. Shanks surprised Makino with a ring and got down on one knee to ask her to marry him. 

That is when it dawns on Luffy; Law is doing the very same thing to him now. He gaps and covers his mouth with his hand, tears beginning to form in his eyes. This is not happening right now. Not to him. 

“Torao, are you serious?” Luffy questions as Law stands up, pushing the chair he was sitting back to have enough space before getting down on one knee. Luffy is pretty sure he stopped breathing for a second there. The tears are pouring down his cheeks now, and he does not attempt to wipe them away. Why would he? The only thing he can think about is the man down on one knee in front of him.

The man who is going to be asking for his hand in marriage. 

“I’ve never been more serious about anything in my life,” Law assures him, reaching to grab the teen’s hand. Luffy does not attempt to pull his hand. “I love you. You mean more to me than anything. I cannot imagine my life without you, which is why I want to spend the rest of it with you by my side.” He then holds the ring up to Luffy, who’s breath catches in his throat. “Will you marry me?” 

Law barely has a second to finish that sentence because Luffy is lunging forward, tackling the doctor in a hug. Luffy comes in so fast that Law is caught off guard and finds himself falling on the hardwood floor, Luffy on top of him, kissing every visible part of his face he has access to. 

“Is that a yes?” Law cannot help but ask, sliding his hands around his hopefully soon-to-be fiancée’s waist. 

“What do you think?” Luffy asks, tears still down his beautiful face. He cannot even begin to tell you how he is feeling. He cannot even begin to put it into words. He is beyond shocked and so happy. He never actually thought this would ever happen. Law surprised him and he can say that he does not mind at all. He is overjoyed at the idea of spending the rest of his life with this man. 

That is when he realizes that he still needs to give Law an official answer to his question. He pulls away, looking down at Law and with tears  _ still _ in his eyes; he nods his head. 

Law looks at hopefully, “is that a-?” 

“Yes!” Luffy can finally get the word out of his mouth, and it has never felt so good to say that word. “A million times, Torao. Yes!” 

Is that even up for debate? He never in a million years would have ever said no to Law.

Their lips meet, Law’s hands slide up Luffy’s shirt to trace the skin of his back. It takes a few seconds before they pull apart. Both are so overcome with emotion that they realize they lost the ring when Luffy tackled his now-fiancée in a hug. 

Law finds the ring underneath the desk and grabs it before the two get back up, taking a seat. Luffy is sitting on his chair, covering his face with his hands, and it is clear he is crying into his hands. Law pries his left hand away from his face to slide the ring onto his finger before lacing their fingers together. 

Luffy is still in awe after the turn of the day’s events, so Law opts to close the video for him. “Well, I think that concludes this video guys,” he says, holding up the hand so they can see the ring on Luffy’s finger, “he said yes.” 

The teen is still crying into his hand and Law cannot help but smile, bringing their joined hands up to the back of his hand. “We’ll see you next time. Bye.”

* * *

Tumblr: [gearhad](https://gearhad.tumblr.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was unexpected, huh? To be honest, I originally planned to have the proposal at the end but then I was like, you know what, lets just have him do it now. So yeah, that is what happened. 
> 
> Btw, I'm sure you've been noticing I've been linking my tumblr. If you want any new updates or anything about this story, feel free to follow me there. 
> 
> See you all next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for your support. I'll see you next time.


End file.
